la petite sirène
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: une jeune femme se réveille en plein milieu de l'océan sans aucun souvenir... quel avenir pour elle et qui va t-elle rencontrer en chemin? Caliban / John Clare, Victor Frankenstein
1. Chapter 1

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 1 : trou noir.

Elle revient tout doucement à la conscience, la première chose qui la frappe c'est le froid... elle a tellement froid. C'est normal elle est dans l'eau oui elle flotte sur l'eau lui semble t-il. Elle peine à ouvrir les yeux et tout ce qu'elle voit c'est le ciel à l'infini. Elle a soif, tellement soif que sa gorge la brûle mais pas moyen de boire : elle est perdue au milieu de l'océan. Alors pour ne plus rien ressentir elle glisse à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Le bateau de pêche «la coquille de noix » fait route vers sa zone de pêche habituelle, en chemin il traverse une nappe de débris. Son capitaine, Mr Jambier repêche une bouée de sauvetage avec l'en tête « britanica ». Il connaissait bien cet immense paquebot et ressent un peu de mélancolie à la pensée qu'il ait sombré. Mais là, dans les débris flottants, il voit quelque chose qui brille et ordonne qu'on s'en approche. Ils trouvent le corps d'une jeune femme flottant à la surface de l'eau, des bijoux précieux brillent à son cou et ses oreilles. Le capitaine veut impérativement récupérer ces gemmes magnifiques.

À la frontière de l'inconscience, elle attends simplement la mort. Soudain elle sent que quelque choses vient de la toucher. Elle ouvre les yeux et attrape l'objet : c'est une corde ! Sur la « coquille... » c'est la stupeur : elle est toujours en vie ! Elle s'agrippe fermement à la corde tandis que les marins la remontent à bord. « de l'eau, s'il vous plaît » coasse t-elle, la gorge en feu. Le jeune mousse lui apporte une grande choppe d'eau qu'elle vide d'un trait. « alors ma jolie, qui es tu, c'est pas un petit exploit de survivre à un naufrage » dit Jambier. « je suis... je suis ... je ne sais plus » dit elle. En effet dans sa tête c'est le trou noir. Elle ne se souvient de rien : ni de son nom ni comment elle est arrivée là.

« allez ma cocote, c'est pas grave ! On va te ramener au port, ces jolis bijoux que tu portes paieront ton voyage ». elle se débarrasse de la coûteuse parure et le suit jusqu'à sa cabine mais à peine entrée, il referme la porte derrière elle et l'enferme dans la pièce exiguë. Elle restera enfermée dans ce réduit jusqu'au retour au port, à peine nourrie et abreuvée. Seule dans cette petite cabine elle est loisible de tenter de se souvenir mais pas un détail ne lui revient. Tout ce qu'elle sait d'elle même c'est le reflet minable rendu par le petit miroir de poche qui sert au capitaine à se raser : elle porte une robe en velours rouge, à le teint très pâle, de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

De retour au port, Jambier décharge sa cargaison de poissons mais laisse mariner sa captive. Ça lui est égal car elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fera une fois sur la terre ferme : sans argent, sans souvenir... sans avenir. Un gamin vend des exemplaires du Times en criant « achetez le journal : toujours sans nouvelles du Britanica, les familles des passagers prêtes à tout pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches ! Achetez le journal... » . Le capitaine se dit que c'est son jour de chance et envoie son mousse acheter un exemplaire. Là, dans les pages couvertes de noms et descriptions, il lit « femme,

20 ans, longs cheveux noirs et yeux verts contactez le Notaire Bumble au Royal Hotel grosse récompense si éléments tangibles. ». ni une ni deux il appelle un fiacre pour rencontrer ce qu'il sent être sa poule aux œufs d'or.

voici un premier chapitre assez court pour voir si vous accrochez à mon style et à l'histoire. Lâchez les coms !

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	2. Chaptitre 2: rencontre avec soi même

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : rencontre avec soi même.

Le fiacre s'arrêta juste devant l'imposant bâtiment qu'était l'hôtel Royal l'un des plus luxueux si pas LE plus luxueux hôtel de Londres. Jambier paya sans broncher pour une fois, alléché par la promesse d'une belle récompense qui viendrait regarnir sa bourse. Il entra dans le somptueux hall aux lustres de cristal et à l'épais tapis rouge sang. Les domestiques en uniformes allaient et venaient, prêts à satisfaire le moindre désir des riches clients en toilettes coûteuses. Autant dire que le modeste pêcheur qu'il était faisait tâche dans le paysage. Il fut presque aussitôt interpellé par le majordome à l'accueil : « puis je vous aider monsieur ? » dit celui ci poliment mais avec un air hautain. « je cherche Mr le notaire Bumble pour une affaire de la plus haute importance ». « Mr Bumble réside dans la suite royale au premier étage, je le fais prévenir de votre venue. ». le majordome envoya un gamin en uniforme porter le nouvelle tandis qu'il faisait escorter ce curieux personnage par un garçon d'étage bien bâti (au cas ou il poserait des problèmes).

Les deux hommes montèrent le grand escalier de marbre avant de s'aventurer dans le long couloir menant aux chambres jusqu'à arriver devant l'imposante double porte de la suite royale. Le garçon d'étage frappa pour s'annoncer et ouvrit la porte quand il reçu une réponse, il laissa entrer son hôte mais lui resta dehors, juste derrière la porte. Le capitaine se trouva dans le plus luxueux endroit qu'il ai jamais vu : le marbre blanc côtoyait le cristal le plus pur, le bois exotique et les étoffes fines. Il s'en frottait d'autant plus les mains car il pourrait demander une récompense conséquente. Il vit alors ce qu'il reconnut d'emblée comme un notaire : un petit homme replet avec un monocle et maniéré à souhait. « Mr Bumble je présume ? » « oui c'est cela, mais vous avez un avantage sur moi : vous connaissez mon nom alors que j'ignore tout de vous ». « Je m'appelle jean Jambier et je suis le capitaine du bateau « la coquille de noix ». j'ai des renseignements à propos de la jeune femme que vous cherchez ». Le petit homme posa brusquement sa tasse, son intérêt éveillé « asseyez vous donc et racontez ». Le capitaine lui dit avoir trouvé un champs de débris suggérant que le Britanica avait coulé . Il déballa la bouée qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, enroulée dans un bout de voile déchiré. Le notaire l'observa puis dit « vous pouvez vous être procuré cette bouée n'importe quand, ça ne constitue pas un élément probant ». Le pêcheur se dit qu'il avait bien fait de garder une carte dans sa manche « et si je vous dit que nous avons repêché une rescapée correspondant à votre description ». Le petit grassouillet se mis sur ses pieds d'un bond étonnement agile pour sa corpulence « où est-elle ? Va t-elle bien ? ». « Oh là, tout doux : elle est en sécurité et va très bien... si on prenait un instant pour discuter de la récompense... ». Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de s'entendre sur une somme plus que généreuse avant de descendre prendre un fiacre en direction du port.

La « coquille de noix » gîtait doucement sur son amarre tandis que l'équipage attendait le retour de son capitaine. Enfin ils le virent arriver avec un gros bonhomme, endimanché selon leurs critères rustres. Jambier conduit son hôte de marque jusqu'à la porte de sa cabine et l'ouvrit. « Eh ma jolie, quelqu'un pour toi ». la jeune femme, assise sur la couchette et démêlant ses longs cheveux avec les doigts tourna la tête dans leur direction. Le notaire ne put contenir sa joie « Mademoiselle Marie, vous êtes vivante, c'est inespéré » dit il en se précipitant pour lui prendre la main mais elle recula avec un air farouche. « Mademoiselle ? » demanda le notaire perplexe. « elle se souvient de rien la cocote, elle doit même pas vous reconnaître » avança le capitaine. « Amnésique ? Est ce vrai ? » interrogea le gros bonhomme elle fit oui de la tête. « Bon eh bien nous ferons avec, le principal est que nous vous ayons retrouvée ». « Maintenant que vous l'avez votre « élément probant » je peux avoir ma récompense ? » « euh oui » dit le notaire en retirant un chéquier de la poche interne de son gilet et le libellant pour qu'il puisse encaisser la somme convenue.

Une fois le billet échangé, le petit homme dit « allons y, quittons cet endroit glauque » et il s'engagea dans le couloir pour sortir. La jeune femme le suivit d'un pas digne mais ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux lorsqu'elle émergea au grand jour, la lumière lui faisant mal aux yeux avec tout ce temps passé en bas. Le notaire et sa protégée descendirent la planche de débarquement et s'engagèrent à travers les quais pour rejoindre les fiacres. Mais au bout de quelques pas sur la terre ferme, un brusque accès de faiblesse fit se dérober le sol sous le pieds de la jeune femme. Heureusement, un employé qui déchargeait les caisses de poissons des bateaux passait tout à côté et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se cogne au sol. Il la tint dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Le notaire se retourna affolé « Mademoiselle, MADEMOISELLE ? » dit en lui tapotant la main mais elle était inconsciente. Le petit homme ne savait pas ce qu'il devait craindre le plus : sa protégée inconsciente ou cet homme à l'allure effrayante avec son teint pâle, ses jeux jaunes et les cicatrices qui lui mangeaient tout un côté du visage. Puisqu'il semblait vouloir aider, il décida de s'occuper de sa cliente d'abord. « venez » dit il à l'homme en l'entraînant vers le fiacre qui attendait.

Arrivés devant le grand hôtel, le mystérieux homme porta la jeune femme jusqu'à la suite royale ou il l'installa dans le grand lit. Le notaire affolé ne savait pas quoi faire « il lui faut un médecin non ? Oui il lui faut un docteur mais je ne connais personne par ici...que dois je faire ? » se lamenta le petit bonhomme. L'homme étrange lui dit alors « je connais un docteur pas très loin d'ici... » « ah bon, il est bon ? » « plutôt, oui, disons qu'il arriverait à réveiller un mort » dit il avec une pointe d'ironie qui échappa totalement au petit homme. « où pratique t-il ? » « dans le quartier de WhiteComb, rue des ciseaux dorés » « bien, bien je vais aller le faire mander...pouvez vous rester quelques instants avec elle ? » l'homme acquiesça et une fois seul avec la jeune femme, il la regarda de plus près, elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point : son teint était aussi pâle que le sien et elle était maigre à faire peur. Le notaire descendit les marches en toute hâte vers l'accueil ou il demanda qu'on aille chercher un certain Victor Frankenstein puis remonta aussi vite que ses courtes pattes le lui permettaient . De retour dans la chambre il fut pris d'un horrible doute et entreprit de vérifier si le cœur de la jeune femme battait toujours. « ah il bat toujours c'est une bonne nouvelle n'est ce pas Monsieur... ? » dit il en se retournant mais l'homme s'était discrètement éclipsé sans un mot. « quel homme étrange » pensa Mr Bumble « enfin ce n'est pas un mal qu'il soit parti car il me donnait la chair de poule ».

Le jeune coursier dépêché par le majordome eu tôt fait de ramener la personne qu'on lui avait demandé. Il guida donc le médecin jusqu'à la suite royale avant de frapper à la porte. Lui aussi s'effaça dès que le docteur fut entré. « Dr Frankenstein je présume ?» le jeune homme acquiesça. Il s'approcha et commença rapidement son examen en écoutant le cœur au stéthoscope puis en palpant les membres et l'abdomen tout en demandant « que s'est il passé ? » . « eh bien, elle tombée évanouie sur les quais, il faut la comprendre elle vient de passer des jours difficiles à dériver en mer après le naufrage de son bateau. Sans nourriture et sans eau... ». le médecin constata en effet la maigreur alarmante ainsi que la forte déshydratation. « bon au moins la bonne nouvelle c'est que ce malaise est sans doute dû à ces deux facteurs, il suffira donc de la réalimenter et de la réhydrater. Je vais la perfuser pour améliorer son hydratation et elle devrait se sentir beaucoup mieux après ça. Vous tenez à la robe ou je peux arracher la manche pour atteindre la veine ? » « oh faites, faites... cette horreur, on la brûlera sûrement une fois tout ça terminé. ». Le médecin fit craquer la couture et retira la manche avant de relier la veine à une bouteille d'eau légèrement salée. Pendant que la perfusion faisait son œuvre, le jeune médecin regarda autour de lui et remarqua alors la débauche de luxe de l'établissement « par pure curiosité, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi pour venir soigner cette jeune personne ? » « oh l'homme qui nous a aidé vous a recommandé » répondit distraitement le notaire « ah et quels est le nom de cet homme ? » « je ne sais pas, tout c'est passé très vite et il n'a pas donné son nom... mais vous devriez le remettre facilement car il a un physique hors norme » et le notaire lui fit la description de ce bienfaiteur au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait cet homme, le médecin pâlissait d'avantage. « et où est-il ce monsieur en ce moment ? » demanda t-il d'une voix rauque. « je ne sais pas, dès que mademoiselle à été installée et qu'on vous à fait appelé il a disparu sans un mot » le jeune homme se détendit un peu.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme émergea de son inconscience et fut étonnée de se trouver dans cette chambre inconnue. Le docteur vient près d'elle immédiatement pour relever ses constantes « alors comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda t-il. «pas très bien, vous vous en doutez » « avez vous mal quelque part ? » « non à part à on amour propre ». Le médecin ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé par ce petit sarcasme. Il laissa quelques instants pour aller chercher le notaire qui s'était installé dans l'appartement de service de la suite royale. En effet cette suite avait pour particularité de communiquer directement avec un appartement plus modeste destiné à héberger une camériste* ou une dame de compagnie. Ce dernier se précipita au chevet de sa cliente quand il appris qu'elle était réveillée « cela va t-il mieux ma chère ? » s'enquit-il. « oui ça va mieux » répondit-elle. Le docteur retire la perf et donna ses recommandations « il faut qu'elle mange , qu'elle boive beaucoup et qu'elle se repose il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes ». Le petit homme acquiesça et régla la somme demandée avant que le médecin ne disparaisse au détour du couloir.

La jeune femme bu deux grands verres d'eau et un petit bol de soupe avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle ne dormit néanmoins que quelques heures et la pendule sonnant l'heure du thé la réveilla. Elle était seule dans l'immense chambre. Elle décida d'explorer un peu et se leva péniblement. En faisant le tour, elle compris l'immense fortune qui devait être la sienne : les gardes robes étaient remplies de magnifiques toilettes, tout un meuble contenait une multitude de bijoux variés et une foule de produits de maquillage et de beauté se pressaient sur le bord de la coiffeuse. Elle voyait tout cela et comprenait que ça devait lui appartenir pourtant elle ne ressentait rien à cet égard pas même un vague sentiment de familiarité. En ouvrant une porte, elle découvrit la salle de bain et eu immédiatement envie de se plonger dans l'eau chaude, de retirer tout le sel et les algues séchées qui encroûtaient sa peau, rigidifiaient sa tenue et la grattaient terriblement. Elle mit couler l'eau et entreprit de se trouver quelque chose d'autre à se mettre. Mais devant la multitude de modèles et de formes, elle ne sut pas quoi choisir et se contenta de sous vêtements propres et d'une robe de chambre... elle demanderait à ce qu'on l'aide à choisir.

Le bain fut long, la jeune femme profitait pleinement de la douce chaleur de l'eau. Elle se lava de fond en combles et du changer l'eau en cours de route tellement elle était sale mais enfin elle se sentit propre comme un sous neuf. Sa maigreur l'inquiétait sérieusement et elle se jura de se faire de nouvelles rondeurs. Enfilant sa robe de chambre, elle ouvrit la porte sur le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil. Là, assise sur un tabouret dans une petite alcôve, une femme de chambre attendait qu'on ait besoin de ses services. Elle se leva en vitesse quand elle vit la jeune femme. « que puis je pour vous ? » « j'ai besoin d'aide pour m'habiller s'il vous plaît » « bien sûr » et les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la suite. La bonne avait entendu le notaire parler de l'amnésie totale de la jeune femme aussi crut-elle bon de lui dire : « quand vous souhaitez les services du personnel de l'hôtel, vous pouvez faire sonner la clochette » dit-elle en tirant un cordon de passementerie qui actionnait une clochette dans le couloir au dessus de la porte la jeune femme en pris bonne note.

La domestique et la jeune femme devisèrent longtemps avant de trouver une toilette qui convenait pour la soirée. Les robes somptueuses aux couleurs variée ne l'inspiraient pas tellement... elle savait instinctivement qu'elle aurait préféré du noir. Mais faute de grives on mange du merle et elle se choisit une robe en velours vert émeraude. La domestique lui expliqua la différence entre des robes du matin, de l'après midi ou de soirée. Elle coiffa la longue chevelure en un beau chignon relevé avant de l'aider à choisir des bijoux assortis car, aux yeux de Marie, tous les bijoux étaient trop gros à son goût. Vint le moment de se maquiller et de se parfumer... ce que la jeune femme refusa elle ne s'était pas nettoyé la peau pour l'empoisser avec du fond de teint et elle ne s'était pas décrassée pour sentir encore fort . Elle fut intraitable sur le maquillage mais céda pour le parfum. Tous les petits flacons vaporisateurs contenait des eaux de toilette coûteuses mais la jeune femme n'en aima aucun. Elle finit par se rabattre sur une fragrance de roses, musc et chèvrefeuille.

C'était une étrange sensation de découvrir les goûts d'une personne à travers ses affaires. D'autant plus étrange que c'était soi-même et qu'on appréciait plus du tout les mêmes choses. La jeune femme ne savait que penser, elle souhaitait pouvoir se souvenir afin d'être à nouveau à l'aise à sa place mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus perdre sa personnalité présente. Elle écarta cette préoccupation, elle n'avait de toutes façons aucun contrôle sur ce qui allait se passer... elle était juste reconnaissante pour le statut enviable que la vie lui avait donné.

*Camériste : femme de chambre, habilleuse.

* * *

chaud devant pour le chapître 2, les choses se précisent après un chapitre 1 plein de mystère. Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	3. Chapitre 3: côté pile côté face

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : côté pile et côté face.

Mr Bumble prépara soigneusement sa tenue pour le repas du soir. Une fois prêt, il se dit qu'il jetterait bien un œil sur sa protégée histoire de voir si tout va bien. Il frappa alors doucement sur la porte mitoyenne en pensant ne pas avoir de réponse et la trouver endormie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de l'entendre l'inviter à entrer et la trouver prête et toilettée pour aller souper. « Est ce bien raisonnable de vous déplacer ainsi si tôt, vous devez reprendre des forces et vous reposer... c le docteur qui l'a dit » « ce n'est pas en étant alitée que je reprendrais des forces, il faut faire travailler les muscles. Quand à me reposer... j'ai eu tout le temps pour ça dans cette cabine exiguë » « bien comme vous voudrez » dit il avec résignation. Elle donna congé à la petite bonne qui s'en fut retrouver sa place dans le couloir. Le notaire proposa son bras pour soutenir la jeune femme mais elle ne le prit pas, préférant se débrouiller seule.

Ils descendirent l'imposant escalier de marbre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ou se situait le restaurant. Ils furent accueillis par un majordome qui les conduisit à leur table. Le petit homme invita la jeune femme à prendre place face à la salle* mais elle déclina « je sais que tous ces gens parlent de moi mais je ne suis pas encore prête à affronter leurs regards plein de pitié. ». Il comprit sa position et s'installa donc face à la salle tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Un serveur vint leur remettre les cartes et ils réfléchirent en silence à ce qu'ils allaient prendre. La jeune femme commanda une cassolette de scampis, pas de plat principal mais une crème au chocolat comme dessert. Son estomac s'était rétréci à cause de toutes ces privations et elle ne pouvait se permettre de grandes quantités de nourriture. Lui choisit de commencer par un mille feuille chèvre miel suivit d'une entrecôte saignante et un baba au rhum.

En attendant le service, Marie entreprit d'en savoir plus sur la personne qu'elle était « alors comment se fait-il que vous me cherchiez ? Sommes nous de la même famille ? » « non, non c'est votre père qui m'a mandé pour vous retrouver » « mon père ? A t-il été prévenu de mon retour ? » « hélas non, il est décédé il y a une semaine, de chagrin de vous avoir perdue... son dernier souhait était que je continue à chercher ce qui vous était arrivé et j'ai tenu parole ». « Ai je d'autres parents ? Des amis ? » « aucun parent non et des amis, ma foi, pas à ma connaissance... ». Seule au monde alors, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas une bonne chose car ainsi elle prendrait un nouveau départ sans décevoir personne. L'entrée arriva et le notaire se rendit compte qu'à la vitesse ou elle mangeait il aurait fini son repas bien avant qu'elle ait fini de picorer son assiette.

Entre deux bouchées, elle demanda « et je fais quoi comme travail ? » « travail ? » « oui mon métier... » « mais ma chère vous ne travaillez pas, vous êtes rentière ! La troisième plus grosse fortune de toute l'Angleterre. » « si je ne travaille pas à quoi est ce que j'occupais mes journées ? » « eh bien comme tous les jeunes gens dans votre situation j'imagine : shopping, soirées mondaines, événements à la mode etc ». ces réponses ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup car elle estimait qu'une personne en mesure de travailler le devait et non mener une vie pleine de futilités. Elle continua son interrogatoire : « vis je ici à l'hôtel ? » « non voyons bien sûr que non, vous avez des propriétés un peu partout dont le célèbre manoir familial de rue des hortensias » « pourquoi sommes nous à l'hôtel alors ? » « je me suis rapproché du port pour pouvoir plus facilement obtenir des informations venues de la mer au sujet de Britanica. Nous sommes fixés à présent ». La jeune femme pensa aux familles des autres passagers qui avaient tous péris. Pourquoi avait-elle survécu et pas les autres ?

« je suppose qu'en tant que notaire, vous connaissez bien les tenants et aboutissants de ma situation financière. » « oui, j'accompagnais votre père dans toutes ses démarches depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années, je connais la moindre petite affaire où celui-ci a investi ». Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu au club pour discuter tranquillement de ce passé si mystérieux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, elle se rendit compte que ses goûts actuels étaient aux antipodes de ceux de l'ancienne Marie. Elle se demanda si cela évoluerait petit à petit en retrouvant ses souvenirs ou si elle perdrait définitivement tout un pan de sa vie.

Le sommeil rattrapa rapidement la jeune femme et elle prit congé pour aller se coucher. La femme de chambre était toujours à son poste quand elle regagna ses quartiers et elle lui demanda de l'aider à se dévêtir. Enfin en tenue de nuit, elle se glissa dans le grand lit confortable pour passer la première bonne nuit dont elle se souviendrait.

Elle s'éveilla en pleine nuit, la gorge sèche. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et s'aperçu que quelqu'un avait intentionnellement déposé une carafe d'eau et un verre à portée de main. C'était probable la petite bonne qui avait cette gentille attention. Marie se dit qu'elle devrait trouver une manière de la remercier. Elle but deux verres d'eau avant de se rendormir. Elle s'éveilla définitivement au petit matin, bien trop tôt pour que le petit déjeuner soit servi. Elle entreprit d'examiner de plus près ses effets personnels, les livres étaient d'insipide romans d'amour mais elle eu la surprise de trouver un journal intime rangé dans la coiffeuse. Il était fermé à clef et elle ignorait ou trouver la clef mais elle se dit qu'elle avait le droit de le démanteler pour pouvoir le lire. Elle arracha la serrure de la couverture à l'aide d'un petit coupe papier. La lecture du journal fut une vraie pénitence : bourré de faute d'orthographe, le fond était tout aussi indigeste que la forme. Les textes couchés sur le délicat papier de riz trahissaient une personne insensible, futile et imbue d'elle même. Elle espérait ne jamais redevenir comme ça. Elle passa les quelques heures de la matinée à lire le journal et à tenter d'y découvrir des indices sur son passé... en vain.

Marie alla à la salle de bain de bain se rafraîchir avant de se choisir une tenue du matin. Elle pencha finalement pour une robe légère en tissus bleu ciel. Elle trouva des bijoux assortis et se coiffa en un chignon strict. Elle frappa doucement à la porte mitoyenne mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle sortit dans le couloir ou un garçon d'étage montait la garde prêt à rendre service aux clients fortunés de l'hôtel. Elle lui demanda s'il savait vers quelle heure Mr Bumble se levait d'habitude et celui ci répondit pas avant 10 heures. Elle décida donc d'aller déjeuner seule. Une fois au restaurant, elle prit sur le buffet une belle miche de pain frais et de la confiture accompagnés d'une tasse de chocolat chaud. Sur l'exemple d'un autre client, elle demanda le journal du jour pour s'informer sur cette société dont elle ignorait tout. À la une « la riche rentière Marie Fontenelle retrouvée vivante une semaine après avoir perdu le contact avec le Britanica. Les marins n'en reviennent pas et la surnomment la petite sirène ... » « eh bien les nouvelles vont vite » pensa t-elle. Elle continua de parcourir le journal imperturbablement. Quand elle l'eut fini, elle le rendit au serveur et remonta dans sa chambre.

Effectivement, vers 10 heures, quelques coups discrets retentirent contre la porte et elle autorisa l'entrée du notaire tout frais levé qui s'étonna de la voir déjà prête et pomponnée. Il eut aussi un petit rictus d'incompréhension en voyant le journal violé. « étais je réellement comme ça ? » demanda t-elle désignant le journal. « on peut dire ça oui mais comprenez bien vous faites partie de la haute noblesse, il est normal d'avoir un caractère léger et le sens de la fête ». Marie n'était absolument pas d'accord, il lui semblait que cette ancienne version d'elle même tenait plus de l'enfant gâtée que d'une adulte responsable. Elle se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais être comme ça.

Tous deux redescendirent au restaurant ou Bumble déjeuna copieusement et la jeune femme grignota une petite douceur pour se remplumer un peu. Ils remontèrent dans la suite royale ou ils s'entretinrent longuement des sources de revenus : à la fois banque et empire immobilier, il sembla à la jeune femme que cette fortune c'était bâtie sur la misère des gens. Elle en apprit plus sur sa famille : sa mère morte en lui donnant naissance et son père qui l'adulait. Ce dernier eu le cœur brisé d'apprendre la perte du Britanica et fit plusieurs attaques cardiaques avant de s'éteindre.

Vers 13 heures, ils allèrent dîner puis la jeune femme alla se changer en prévision de sa sortie de l'après midi. Le notaire était absolument contre, arguant que le docteur avait préconisé le repos mais la jeune femme tenait impérativement à se procurer quelques livres pour meubler ses longs moments d'attente. Bumble dut céder face à l'implacable volonté de sa cliente. Ils prirent le fiacre jusqu'au centre ville où ils choisirent une belle librairie bien fournie. Le vendeur prit à coeur de lui montrer toutes les nouveautés pour dames... mais cela l'ennuya profondément. À la place elle fit son marché parmi des ouvrages de biologie, médecine et chimie. Le notaire commença seulement à se rendre compte à quel point elle avait changé : ses deux personnalités si différentes formaient les deux faces d'une même pièce.

* les bonnes manières exigent que la dame ne doivent pas endurer la monotonie du papier peint mais pouvoir se distraire en regardant dans la salle.

* * *

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	4. Chapitre 4: l'ange noir

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de Penny Dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapite 4 : chercher l'ange noir.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans une morne routine ou, consignée dans ses quartiers pour se reposer, elle n'avait d'autre distraction que de lire les livres achetés le deuxième jour. Elle contraignait aussi le notaire Bumble à de longues explications sur les affaires de la famille. Toute sa fortune était basée sur des transactions financières et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune femme. Seule héritière de tout le pactole, elle décida de changer peu à peu l'orientation des activités effectuées sous le nom de Fontenelle pour les rendre plus humaines.

Elle passa aussi de nombreuses heures en compagnie de la petite bonne qui se nommait Meredith Brown. Celle ci travaillait d'arrache-pied 14h par jour pour rembourser des dettes médicales contractées lors de la fin de vie de sa vieille mère. Habituée à côtoyer les plus grands de ce monde la domestique connaissait les dernières tendances ainsi que les indémodables.

Environ 10 jours plus tard, elle n'y tenait plus à rester inactive à se gaver comme une oie pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle se proclama en meilleure forme et exigea d'aller se promener un peu. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien envie de faire quelques boutiques pour trouver des toilettes plus à son goût. Elle arriva à convaincre le petit homme de l'accompagner en virée shopping l'après midi du lendemain. La jeune femme avait aussi en tête d'emmener Meredith avec elle pour encadrer ses achats et éviter les « fashion faux pas ». elle appela la petite bonne par la sonnette et elles se rendirent toutes les deux chez le directeur : « je souhaite vous emprunter votre employée ici présente pour demain ; bien sûr je prends à ma charge le paiement de son salaire du jour et je peux vous dédommager pour le dérangement encouru ». Le directeur ne fut pas le moins du monde contraire et ne demanda pas de dédommagement, trop heureux d'accueillir un client de cette envergure dans son établissement.

Le lendemain, les filles passèrent la matinée à se préparer pour la sortie shopping. Marie demanda à la jeune bonne de porter une de ses tenues afin de passer non pas pour une domestique mais pour une dame de compagnie bien née. Elle craignait qu'il soit mal vu qu'elle se fasse conseiller par une roturière même en situation d'amnésie. Meredith refusa d'abord farouchement avant de se laisser convaincre face aux arguments de sa maîtresse d'un jour. Le robe de la jeune rentière était d'un bordeaux très sombre tandis qu'une toilette vieux rose allait à merveille à la domestique. Elle prêta aussi des bijoux luxueux, du maquillage et du parfum pour parfaire l'illusion. Elle testa le déguisement de son amie dans l'hôtel lui même en l'invitant à dîner au restaurant où personne ne sembla la reconnaître. L'illusion était donc parfaite. Le notaire lui était contre le fait de suivre les conseils d'une bonne et plus encore de la travestir en dame noble.

Directement après le repas de midi, les trois compères prirent un fiacre pour le centre ville dans le quartier des boutiques chics. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans un certains nombre d'entre elles pour ressortir les bras chargés de nouvelles affaires... toutes avec le noir en couleur de base. La mort récente de son « père » donnait toute légitimité à la jeune héritière pour acheter des vêtements de deuil. Vers 16 heures, l'heure du thé, ils s'interrompirent pour déguster le breuvage national dans un salon réputé. Marie s'offrit en plus une pâtisserie pour augmenter son apport calorique et regrossir un peu. Ils passèrent encore deux bonnes heures à faire les boutiques avant de prendre le chemin du retour avec un fiacre bondé.

De retour dans la chambre, les deux femmes se changèrent pour mettre des tenues de soirée pour le souper. Marie se sentit vraiment mieux dans une de ses nouvelles robes tandis que Meredith se voyait à nouveau déguisée avec une superbe robe de soirée bleue roi. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, cela faisait beaucoup de bien à la jeune femme de côtoyer un peu quelqu'un de son sexe et de son âge. Pour la petite bonne, cette journée eu tout d'un compte de fée : jamais elle n'avait pu porter d'aussi belles toilettes, des bijoux aussi précieux et de parfum aussi enivrant. Après le copieux repas, le notaire resta un peu au club pour discuter avec quelques connaissances tandis que les femmes regagnèrent la suite. Vint le moment de réintégrer son habit de bonne pour Meredith, à regrets mais reconnaissante d'avoir eu cette opportunité, elle réintégra ses fonctions d'humble domestique.

Meredith passa la soirée avec sa maîtresse d'un jour, discutant gaiement de choses et d'autres. Soudain, la jeune héritière devint anormalement sérieuse ; ce qui inquiéta la domestique : avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? « Je sais que vous travaillez pour rembourser des dettes mais vous travaillez vraiment beaucoup. Est ce bien raisonnable ? » « je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne rembourse pas le docteur et l'apothicaire, je serais enfermée en prison pour dette » dit la bonne doucement, un peu honteuse de sa situation. « Si ce n'est pas indiscret, combien devez vous ? » « 100 livres à l'apothicaire et 50 au médecin » avoua à grand peine la pauvre femme. « Et, toujours si ça ne vous dérange pas... combien arrivez vous à apurer par mois ? » « oh je gagne 10 livres par semaine et j'en rembourse 15 par mois en ce moment mais peut être que si je travaille assez dur je pourrais passer à un plus haut poste et gagner plus ». « vous n'aurez pas remboursé votre dette avant des années et entre temps vous allez vous ruiner la santé... » la jeune bonne se mit à pleurer doucement. « Écoutez, vous avez besoin d'une meilleure situation et moi j'ai besoin d'une auxiliaire pour diriger mes pas en société... que diriez vous d'entrer à mon service ? Je vous engage au même tarif que l'hôtel mais j'apure dès maintenant vos dettes . De plus vous serez logée, blanchie et nourrie ». La jeune femme cessa de sangloter pour afficher un air incrédule. Se méprenant sur la signification de son expression, la rentière ajouta « bien sûr ce sera contraignant de jouer les dames de compagnie mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ...» « mais je ne peux pas accepter, c'est... c'est beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai ». Là, enfin Marie compris le fond de sa pensée : « n'ayez crainte, si vous désirez quitter mon service je ne vous réclamerais pas de me rembourser ; vous restez libre de partir quand ça vous arrangera ». Meredith, essuya ses larmes du plat de la main avant de chuchoter un « j'accepte » presque inaudible tellement sa gorge était serrée d'émotion. Il fut convenu qu'elles se rendraient ensemble chez le directeur le lendemain matin pour expliquer la situation.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, les deux femmes se rendirent chez le directeur pour lui annoncer la démission de la bonne. Le directeur parut contrarié et Marie demanda à Meredith de bien vouloir les laisser seuls. « Bien sûr je comprend que cela vous gêne un peu de devoir vous séparer d'une de vos employée si abruptement... puis je vous proposer un dédommagement disons ... 200 livres ? » ; L'homme fut interloqué de cette proposition mis l'accepta en se frottant les mains : c'était de l'argent facilement gagné car il pouvait remplacer cette pauvre fille en un claquement de doigts sans que cela ne lui coûte un penny de plus. « marché conclu » tonna t-il avec enthousiasme en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Elle sortit un chéquier de son sac et le libella de la somme convenue au nom du directeur de ce grand hôtel. Elle ressortit du bureau le sourire aux lèvres et sa dame de compagnie comprit que la situation était arrangée. Son cœur était gonflé d'allégresse à la pensée de cette vie meilleure qui s'offrait à elle.

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner ensemble, les deux femmes passèrent la matinée dans les chiffons, Marie désirant faire de la place dans ses gardes robes pour ses nouveaux et futurs achats. Elle donna nombre de ses toilettes colorées qui ne lui plaisaient pas à sa toute nouvelle dame de compagnie. Bumble n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cet arrangement mais il comprit que la « nouvelle Marie » avait un caractère beaucoup plus affirmé que « l'ancienne » et qu'il ne réussirait pas à la faire plier. Il décida donc d'accepter ses excentricités.

Après le repas de midi, la petite bonne et sa maîtresse se rendirent en fiacre dans l'ancien quartier de Meredith. Elle lui montra la maison qu'elle habitait alors et qu'elle dû quitter faute de moyens. Elle conduisit son amie chez une apothicaire au coin de la rue qui ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. La rentière posa alors sur le comptoir un chèque de 100 livres pour apurer la dette de la jeune femme avant de se retirer sous le regard incrédule du commerçant. Elle procéda de même chez le médecin et s'en fut fini avec l'endettement de la jeune dame de compagnie. Cette dernière entraîna sa maîtresse dans une rue un peu à part ou un petit restaurant servait selon elle les meilleures tourtes à la viande d'Angleterre et elles mangèrent la spécialité de la maison accompagnée d'un bon brandy.

L'après midi avançant, elles retournèrent à l'hôtel ou elle continuèrent à papoter quand, soudain, Marie demanda « avez vous vu cet homme qui m'a aidée quand j'étais évanouie ?» « oh oui madame et je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier » « comment ça ? » « il avait un physique très... particulier... dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurais eu peur ! ». La rentière demanda une description physique détaillée mais ne sembla pas s'émouvoir du tableau dépeint pas son employée. « et donc, il est partit sans donner son nom ni demander de récompense ? » « oui mademoiselle c'est ça ». « un homme tellement reconnaissable devrait pouvoir être retrouvé n'est ce pas ? » « oh oui sûrement, Mr Bumble a dit qu'il travaillait sur les quais donc on pourrait l'y retrouver » « connaissez vous quelqu'un qui pourait effectuer cette recherche pour moi ? ». La bonne réfléchit un instant « je peux demander au garçon qui livre les poissons au restaurant, il saura sans doutes vous aider car les quais sont son domaine » « bien alors arrangez vous avec lui je vous donne tout pouvoir pour convenir d'un arrangement financier pour cette mission, je veux pouvoir rencontrer cet homme mystérieux ici même quel qu'en soit le prix ».

La jeune dame de compagnie mit son plan à exécution dès le lendemain matin en interpellent ledit homme après avoir livré sa cargaison de poisson frais. Elle lui expliqua les désirs de sa maîtresse et le jeune homme dit très bien voir de qui il s'agissait et qu'il trouverait un moyen de satisfaire aux désirs de la jeune femme pour la modique somme de 10 livres (5 maintenant et 5 à la livraison). Il dit qu'il rencontrerait sa maîtresse le lendemain à 13h pour lui présenter cet homme. Le lendemain, c'est pourtant seul qu'il se rendit au rendez vous : « madame, il ne travaille plus aux quais, il a été renvoyé pour avoir quitté son poste le jour où il vous a raccompagnée ici... il se dit que ce serait un vagabond qui dormirait à la salle des indigents de WhiteComb. ». « bien, alors allez donc le chercher là bas pour me le présenter si vous voulez le reste de votre argent » dit la jeune femme d'un ton froid. « Bien madame, si je sais le ramener, nous serons là demain à la même heure sinon j'aurais échoué et je ne mériterais pas le deuxième paiement » ; la jeune femme acquiesça.

Le lendemain même heure ; les deux femmes étaient fébriles quand on frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme était accompagné d'un homme étrange correspondant à la description faite par la bonne. « voilà, comme convenu je vous amène l'homme que vous désiriez rencontrer », Marie lui donna en mains propres les livres manquantes de son paiement puis le jeune homme s''éclipsa, laissant les deux femmes seules avec l'homme. « asseyez vous je vous en prie, dit elle en désignant un superbe fauteuil Louis XV devant lequel fumaient une théière et des biscuits. L'homme pris place sans un mot, ignorant ce que lui voulait la femme pâle. « quel est votre nom mon brave ? » commença t-elle. « John... John Clare mademoiselle » « un bien joli nom comme le célèbre poète » dit elle, provoquant un léger malaise chez son hôte qui se rendait compte d'avoir choisit un faux nom parfaitement inapproprié. « vous m 'avez rendu un fier service sans rien demander en retour, pire j'ai appris que votre bonté vous avait coûté votre emploi... puis je vous dédommager pour cela » « non ce n'est pas nécessaire... je n'ai pas fait ça pour une récompense... je pense juste que le monde serait meilleur si on faisait le bien de manière désintéressée... » il s'interrompit un peu honteux de se dévoiler de la sorte face à une inconnue « pour mon emploi, ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas la première fois que je devrais en chercher un autre ». la jeune femme réfléchit un instant puis proposa : « que diriez vous de travailler pour moi ? Mon notaire m' a fait part de votre grande force physique et j'aurais besoin d'un garde du corps : vous seriez mon ombre et mon bras armé. Je vous propose 10 livres par semaine, logé, nourri et blanchi. Qu'en dites vous ? » « je ne sais pas mademoiselle, avez vous vraiment besoin d'un garde du corps ?» s'enquit-il, perplexe. « Réfléchissez avec moi je vous prie » dit-elle « je suis la troisième personne la plus riche de ce pays ça c'est OK » « oui » « je prends une seule fois le bateau dans ma vie, un navire qui n'a jamais eu le moindre incident pendant les années ou il a servi avant ça et pourtant il disparaît sans aucune explication et coule sans aucun survivant... cela ne vous parait t-il pas bizarre ? ». John acquiesça, comprenant la logique de son raisonnement : il était fort probable qu'elle ait des ennemis rien qu'à cause de sa position sociale et il devait avouer qu'un travail fixe lui plairait beaucoup. « Alors que décidez vous ? Vous avez peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir... » « non, c'est bon, ma décision est prise : j'accepte. Quand pourrais je commencer ? » « dès demain si ça va pour vous » « oui, je dois juste passer au refuge pour récupérer quelques affaires personnelles ». La jeune femme sorti une bourse d'un repli de sa robe et la lança à l'homme en noir : « première semaine d'avance pour vous payer le fiacre et ce que vous jugerez bon d'acquérir pour commencer votre service. Revenez avant la nuit et mon amie ici présente vous montrera votre chambre » dit-elle en désignant Meredith qui avait gardé le silence depuis le début de l'entretien, intimidée. Il donna son accord et s'en alla prestement sans toucher au thé et aux gâteaux.

À peine eut-il fermé la porte que la jeune bonne souffla bruyamment « il est vraiment... impressionnant » « vous trouvez, moi je trouve qu'il à l'air gentil ». Les deux femmes descendirent à l'accueil pour réserver une chambre de domestique. Il fut fait comme prévu et la créature de Frankenstein se sentit étrangement à sa place pour la première fois, tout semblait s'arranger pour lui. Bumble appris rapidement pour cet arrangement et, étonnement, se rangea à l'avis de la jeune femme. Lui aussi soupçonnait un acte de malveillance et quelle malveillance si cette personne était capable de sacrifier tous les passagers d'un paquebot pour arriver à ses fins de quoi serait il capable ensuite...

Chapitre 4, un peu plus long mais j'espère qu'il vous plait.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	5. Chapitre 5: retour au manoir fontenelle

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 5 : retour au manoir Fontenelle.

Les jours passèrent paisiblement tandis que la riche héritière Marie Fontenelle reprenait des forces. Elle eut bientôt retrouvé des capacités physiques normales et une corpulence plus épanouie bien qu'elle resta mince. Flanquée de son garde du corps qui la suivait comme son ombre et de sa loyale dame de compagnie, elle courait les boutiques à la recherche de belles toilettes en noir principalement. Il ne lui fallut qu'un mois de convalescence avant de penser à se (ré)-installer dans le manoir familial.

Cette idée en tête, elle interrogea le notaire sur la gestion de cette propriété. Il lui appris qu'il avait congédié la plupart du personnel, n'étant pas du tout convaincu qu'on la retrouverait vivante . Hors des 30 domestiques nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de la maison, il n'en avait conservés que 5 destinés à entretenir un minimum la propriété en stand by. Seuls le majordome, le jardinier et 3 bonnes avaient conservé leurs postes. Elle décida d'emménager quand même et de réengager des domestiques au fur et à mesure des besoins.

Le déménagement de toutes ses affaires représenta une véritable gageure mais au bout de deux jours de labeur, toutes avaient été transférées dans la grande chambre qu'elle occupait autrefois au manoir. Le notaire réintégra lui aussi son domicile trop longtemps délaissé. La jeune femme eu beau explorer tous les recoins de la grande bâtisse, pas un souvenir ne refit surface.

Ayant visité les appartements des domestiques situés sous les toits elle fut horrifiée de découvrir les conditions de vie quasi insalubre de son personnel. En effet, les combles sous les toits étaient dans un état de décrépitude inquiétant. Elle ordonna que son personnel fut temporairement logé dans les chambres d'amis tandis qu'elle organisait la rénovation complète de l'étage. Elle ne comptait pas réengager autant de personnel que précédemment, elle pouvait se permettre d'allouer plus de place à chaque employé. Elle transforma les chambres exiguës en petits appartements avec une chambre et un petit salon, fit installer des toilettes et une salle de bain commune ainsi que renforcer l'isolation pour éviter le froid intense ou la chaleur torride qui régnaient habituellement sous les toits.

Le premier employé qu'elle se mit en tête de recruter était une cuisinière. Elle fit passer une annonce dans le journal précisant qu'à une telle date elle recevrait les candidates au manoir, celles ci devait apporter un échantillon au choix de leur cuisine ; celle qui serait choisie serait payée la même somme et engagée selon les mêmes conditions que ses employés actuels. Le jour dit, une vingtaine de femmes firent la queue pour postuler à ce poste bien rémunéré. Elle en présélectionna cinq et leur demanda de repasser une épreuve où elles devaient préparer un diplomate pour les départager. Ce dessert compliqué était parfait par la diversité des saveurs qu'il déployait. Elle se décida finalement à engager une femme d'âge mûr nommée Margot Saltpot surnommée « Mijote ». La dame résilia le bail de son logement et vint s'installer dans un petit appartement tout neuf du manoir, éblouie d'un tel luxe pour héberger des domestiques.

Le second point de détail qu'elle souhaita régler fut l'affaire de l'écurie. Les chevaux avaient été vendus dans le même esprit que la réduction du personnel. Le manoir comptait un bâtiment abritant une vingtaine de stalles* ; ce mode d'hébergement cruel ne convenait pas du tout à la jeune femme qui engagea des ouvriers pour transformer les stalles peu pratiques en quelques boxes spacieux et un espace de pansage**. Le bâtiment ne pourrait plus abriter que six chevaux mais elle trouva cela suffisant pour ses besoins. Elle fit les démarches pour engager un palefrenier et arrêta son choix sur un homme d'expérience que personne ne voulait engager car il avait frappé le fils de son employeur qui battait l'un de ses chevaux jusqu'au sang avec une cravache. Loin d'être un frein, la jeune femme appréciait cet amour des bêtes encore trop peu répandu à cette époque. Elle engagea donc Allan Canter pour s'occuper de ses chevaux. Elle alla aussi à l'orphelinat le plus proche pour se procurer un jeune garçon comme aide d'écurie. C'est ainsi qu'arriva le jeune Lou Rain, 13 ans, pour apprendre un métier qui le nourrirait toute sa vie.

John était très satisfait de sa nouvelle vie, il se sentait enfin accepté et utile. Son travail n'était pas très difficile, lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour lire et son salaire lui permettait de s'acheter les livres qu'il voulait. Son petit appartement était couvert d'étagères ou s'alignaient les recueils de poésies et même des romans. Le seul bémol, bien minime, était l'uniforme de travail : il devait porter un costume trois pièces juste au corps qui ne lui permettait pas de dissimuler son visage défiguré. Au moins était-il noir, il avait en commun avec sa maîtresse l'amour de cette couleur.

Les domestiques qui avaient connu « l'ancienne Marie » n'en revenaient pas du changement opéré. De maîtresse immature et versatile, elle était devenue une femme réfléchie et solide. Elle semblait aussi se moquer des conventions sociales, prenant ses repas dans la cuisine en même temps que le personnel. Elle avait aussi aligné les salaires sur celui de ses deux premiers employés et cela représentait une sacrée augmentation.

Le notaire Bumble, la voyant en aussi bonne forme l'impliqua plus avant dans les affaires financières. Il attira son attention sur le fait que, avant de mourir, son père avait acheté un bâtiment et qu'il fallait décider ce qu'il faudrait en faire pour réaliser une plus-value. Le bâtiment en question était un gros immeuble de trois niveaux comprenant 16 appartements dans un état pitoyable. Le petit homme préconisa d'y faire quelques travaux avant de le revendre à bon prix à un investisseur. La jeune femme, elle, pensait plutôt rénover et mettre en location. Après avoir visité le bien et discuté longuement des travaux à effectuer, la jeune femme, le notaire et son garde du corps allèrent s'installer sur la petite terrasse d'un salon de thé modeste dans ce quartier humble. Discutant à bâtons rompus tandis qu'ils sirotaient leur tasses, la jeune femme s'interrompit soudain. Le notaire et John remarquèrent son attitude étrange et suivirent son regard : elle suivait des yeux un homme menant par le licol*** un cheval de carrosse noir boitant à grand peine.

Elle se leva et alla à la rencontre de l'homme : « excusez moi, qu'a donc ce cheval ? » « bah elle s'est mise à boiter il y a deux semaines, je l'ai laissée se reposer mais elle boite encore plus fort maintenant alors, c'est dommage, mais je dois m'en débarrasser ». La jeune femme compris que le sous entendu de « se débarrasser » était la version polie de « mettre à abattoir » . « Puis je l'examiner ? » demanda t-elle. L'homme était un peu perplexe mais donna son accord. Elle palpa la jambe fautive et en déduisit qu'elle n'avait ni fracture ni tendon déchiré... ce n'était probablement qu'une tendinite. « Je vous propose d'acheter ce cheval le prix que le boucher vous en donnerait plus 20 livres. Cela nous donne 80 livres pour cette bête. Cela vous convient-il ? ». l'homme était un peu perturbé par cette offre : que savait donc cette bonne femme qu'il ignorait pour acheter un cheval boiteux ? Il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance, même si elle n'y connaissait rien ce n'était pas son problème. Il donna son aval et reçut son chèque. La jeune femme revint doucement à la table en tenant sa nouvelle acquisition pour finir tranquillement son thé.

Il lui fallut une bonne partie de la journée pour déplacer la jument boiteuse jusqu'aux écurie du manoir ; Allan la regarda avec un air un peu contrit : « vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il faudra des mois pour que ce cheval puisse retravailler SI elle peut retravailler un jour. » «j'attendrais et si elle ne peut pas retravailler, ce n'est pas grave, c'est une très belle bête qui donnera de beaux poulains... immobilisons sa jambe 6 semaines dans un plâtre et voyons le résultat » « comme vous voulez » dit le palefrenier. La jeune femme alla passer une tenue plus décontractée et confectionna soigneusement un emplâtre autour de la jambe blessée tandis que son palefrenier préparait un box. Elle décida de nommer la jument « Black Pearl » en référence à sa robe et sa beauté.

Lisant le journal chaque matin au petit déjeuner, elle apprit que la grande foire aux chevaux se déroulerait la semaine suivante sur la grand place de WhiteComb. Elle bloqua donc sa journée pour aller voir ce que le marché avait à offrir. Le jour J, elle emmena Allan et son apprenti ainsi que John. Le spectacle de toutes ces nobles bêtes bradées comme des objets lui serra le cœur. Elle erra longtemps dans les allées avant de repérer une affaire potentielle. Un très beau carrossier à la robe de velours noir attendait calmement le chaland sous les gratouilles derrière les oreilles de son maître. La jeune femme s'approcha et constata que c'était un étalon, elle trouva remarquable son calme alors que tant de juments dont certaines en chaleurs l'environnaient. « Bonjour, puis je examiner votre cheval ? » lança t-elle au vieux monsieur. « bien sûr mademoiselle » répondit l'homme un peu étonné de voir une dame de son rang au milieux d'une foire aux bestiaux. Elle examina longuement l'animal qui ne broncha pas ; elle invita aussi son employé à faire de même et il expliqua à son apprenti chaque point qu'il vérifiait. « pourquoi le vendez vous ? » s'enquit la femme pâle. « je suis éleveur et les juments de mon troupeau sont maintenant principalement ses filles... il ne me sert plus à rien pour la reproduction mais il n'a absolument rien fait de mal... » « combien en demandez vous ? » « 500 livres et je vous assure qu'il les vaux » « est il monté ? Attelé ? » « les deux m'dame, c'est une vraie bête polyvalente et, en plus, il n'a aucune manière d'étalon et peut même être attelé avec une jument ; il sait se tenir ». La jeune femme réfléchit, 500 livres c'était une somme, mais elle estima qu'il le valait. « marché conclu ? » dit elle en tendant la main au propriétaire de l'animal. Celui ci lui serra la main et échangea le chèque contre la corde du licol. Le cheval fut promptement ramené à l'écurie, attaché derrière le fiacre qui ramena notre petit groupe à la maison. Alors que son employé préparait un box elle nomma sa nouvelle acquisition « Black Diamant ».

Peu à peu, le manoir reprenait vie et ses occupants étaient tous beaucoup plus heureux qu'auparavant.

* stalle : sorte de boxe très étroit ou le cheval se tient debout, attaché au mur. Il lui est impossible de bouger ou de se coucher.

** pansage : toilette du cheval dont on brosse le poil, démêle les crins, prends soins des pieds etc.

*** licol, pièce de sellerie se mettant sur la tête pour mener le cheval à pieds.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	6. Chapitre 6: attaque frontale

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 6 : Attaque frontale .

Marie supervisa étroitement la rénovation de l'immeuble d'appartements. Celui ci fut réhabilité de fond en comble et muni du confort moderne. Une fois remis à neuf, elle ne le vendit pas comme son notaire le préconisait mais le mit en location elle même et elle sélectionna soigneusement les locataires. Elle missionna le petit homme replet pour qu'il lui trouve une occasion similaire. Elle préférait de loin avoir une rente mensuelle à peu près sûre qu'une fortune qui ne se renouvelle pas. Elle avait secrètement décidé d'investir 1/4 de sa fortune en affaires rapportant de l'argent mensuellement. La jeune femme fit ainsi les démarches pour engager un « gestionnaire de porte feuille » destiné à surveiller que les biens étaient loués et que les loyers tombaient sans qu'elle ait à le faire elle même. Elle choisit un jeune comptable tout frais émoulu de l'école pour lui donner l'occasion de commencer sa carrière.

Le riche dame, sa vraie fausse dame de compagnie et son garde du corps étaient souvent hors de la maison, à faire les boutiques, visiter des musées, faire les marchés et les brocantes. La vie était douce et s'écoulait tranquillement. Elle chinait énormément dans les objets de seconde main : des recueils de poésie pour John, des babioles et des vêtements pour les pauvres, des bibelots et décorations de caractère pour le manoir etc. La voiture tirée par le beau Diamant était souvent bien pleine d'achats. Elle acheta aussi quelque bâtiments à retaper qui suivirent le même chemin que le premier. Elle se trouva à la tête d'un mini empire de 60 logements, tous loués dans la semaine de leur mise sur le marché... le manque de logements décents était criant à Londres.

Un jour, elle discutait avec le jardinier des fleurs qu'elle souhaitait planter dans les parterres bordant l'allée tandis que John profitait de la quiétude et du chant des oiseaux non loin, quand soudain une détonation retentit. D'autres suivirent : des coups de feu que deux hommes encagoulés tiraient depuis la grille d'entrée. John fonça à toute vitesse pour emmener sa maîtresse en sécurité derrière le bâtiment de l'écurie. Une fois hors de vue, les coups de feu cessèrent et les auteurs s'enfuirent à toute jambes. La jeune femme était un peu déboussolée mais son protecteur l'avait amenée à temps en sécurité, elle n'était pas blessée.

L'attaque passée, tout le monde reprit ses esprits. C'est alors que la jeune femme remarqua la tâche cramoisie qui s'agrandissait sur la chemise de son garde du corps : il était touché. « Mon dieu vous êtes touché ! Allongez vous je vais appeler un docteur... » mais John répondit évasivement « ce n'est qu'un égratignure, rentrons je vais me soigner moi même ». Peu convaincue elle empoigna sa chemise et craqua les boutons en l'ouvrant violemment. Là, on voyait nettement l'hémorragie sortir d'un impact parfaitement rond. « tiens tiens, une égratignure ? » ironisa la jeune femme mais John, la créature immortelle de Frankenstein, ne ressentait qu'à peine la douleur de la blessure.

Il la dévisagea intensément, attendant l'inévitable interrogation face à cette situation peu orthodoxe puis viendrait la peur et enfin le dégoût quand elle comprendrait qu'il n'était plus « humain ». Mais cela ne vint pas « venez, rentrons pour soigner ça » dit elle d'un ton neutre. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur ou la jeune femme l'emmena directement dans son bureau. « vous me semblez bien plus singulier que simplement un physique hors normes » avança t-elle. Il acquiesça timidement. Elle fouillait dans sa sacoche de biologiste à la recherche d'instruments pouvant convenir. Elle revint avec du désinfectant, une longue pince, une aiguille courbe et du fil chirurgical. « Asseyez vous... ça va faire mal » dit elle en désinfectant l'orifice d'entrée. « j'ai connu pire » souffla t-il doucement, craignant d'effaroucher la seule personne qui ne se soit pas détournée de lui avec dégoût. Elle introduisit la pince pour se saisir de la balle et la retira avant de la laisser tomber dans un récipient en métal. La balle étant entière il ne lui resta donc qu'à refermer la plaie de trois solides points de sutures. Cela fait, elle l'envoya se changer discrètement pendant qu'elle appelait la police pour leur signaler l'incident. Au moins ils étaient fixés, quelqu'un essayait bel et bien de se débarrasser de la jeune femme. Les policiers vinrent faire les constatations d'usage mais il y avait peu d'espoir de retrouver les coupables. John se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant que son secret était menacé. Néanmoins il ne constata aucune différence dans l'attitude de son employeuse tandis qu'elle annonça à tous que la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer.

Ce soir là, tout le monde alla se coucher tôt pour se remettre des émotions de la journée et il ne resta que la jeune femme et son étrange employé débout dans le salon. « Puis je me retirer ? » demanda t-il timidement. « non, restez.. s'il vous plaît... nous devons parler » répondit-elle au grand dam de la créature. « bien » se résigna t-il en se rassoyant. « Nous avons eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, nous savons maintenant que j'ai bel et bien des ennemis... » commença t-elle, donnant espoir qu'elle passerait sous silence la suite étrange de l'aventure ; « et cette mésaventure m'a permis de constater que vous êtes très... particulier, si je puis dire. Pouvez vous m'expliquer ? ». John resta silencieux, triturant nerveusement la couverture du livre qu'il lisait actuellement. « quoi que vous me direz, cela ne changera pas l'opinion que j'ai de vous : vous m'avez aidée quand j'en avais besoin et m'avez sauvé la vie aujourd'hui... tout ce que vous méritez c'est de la reconnaissance ! » ajouta t-elle, sentant le malaise de celui qu'elle considérait plus comme un ami que comme un employé. Il respira à fond, prit son courage à deux mains et lui expliqua tout : sa résurrection, son cheminement personnel, les épreuves de cette après vie et son immortalité. Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit mais à aucun moment la jeune femme ne montra de signe de peur ou de dégoût. Une fois tous les faits exposés elle lui souhaita simplement bonne nuit en ajoutant « ce sera notre petit secret, tout le monde ne comprendrait pas à quel point vous êtes une merveilleuse personne... » dit-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir. « Personne » nota t-il pas « chose » ou « créature » mais « personne »... cela lui réchauffa le cœur : il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

Le lendemain, elle se leva un peu plus tard que d'habitude, justifiant ce fait en disant qu'elle et John avaient discuté des mesures de sécurité à prendre maintenant que l'ennemi s'était déclaré. Personne de se posa de question plus avant. En prenant son petit déjeuner elle lu dans le journal, en gros titre : « Fusillade au manoir Fontenelle, la petite sirène menacée par deux individus armés... » ; « La petite sirène », décidément ce sobriquet la poursuivrait toute sa vie. Elle continua néanmoins à vivre la vie qui lui plaisait, secrètement rassurée d'être protégée par un immortel. Les nouvelles toilettes s'accumulaient, rendant les gardes robes trop étriquées pour le nombre de vêtements qu'elle possédait à présent. Meredith se vit offrir toutes les colorées qu'elle trouvait particulièrement jolies mais il y en avait réellement trop pour qu'elle les prennent toutes. Marie songea qu'elle pourrait les revendre mais elle eu beau chercher, il n'y avait aucun magasin pour les prendre en dépôt ou les racheter : la seconde main dans les vêtements de luxe n'existait pas (ouvertement je veux dire). Elle pensa que c'était néanmoins une bonne idée car les personnes avec des revenus plus modestes pourraient ainsi s'offrir de plus belles toilettes que si elles devaient les acheter neuves. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si ça n'existait pas elle le créerait elle même.

Elle acheta un immeuble dans une rue commerçante bien fréquentée mais pas la plus chic. Elle aménagea le rez de chaussée en boutique avec de grandes vitrines pour attirer l'attention surmontées de deux petits appartements rénovés. Quand elle eu fini d'aménager l'intérieur de son magasin et d'y installer son surplus de toilettes, elle sortit admirer son travail. Elle était là, sur le trottoir en face de sa boutique à se demander comment elle allait la nommer quand un homme et sa fille passèrent à coté d'elle : « elle y a de belles robes dans cette boutique» dit la jeune fille entraînant son père. « allons elles doivent être hors de prix, regardes cette dame c'est Melle Fontenelle, tu sais la petite sirène... ». Marie leva les yeux au ciel avant d'interpeller l'homme : « ce sont des robes que je ne porte plus, elles sont à un prix raisonnable et en parfait état. Regardez les robes en vitrine, le prix est indiqués sur une pancarte au pied de chacune ». L'homme et sa fille se dirigèrent vers les vitrines tandis que la femme pâle rentrait dans le bâtiment avec son « ombre » à sa suite. Visiblement, les prix leurs convenaient car ils entrèrent pour acheter trois robes pour la jeune fille. La jeune femme eu une petite révélation et décida d'appeler la boutique « la petite sirène ».

La jeune femme mit une affichette sur la devanture pour engager deux vendeuses pour faire tourner son magasin. Elle eu de nombreuses candidatures car c'était rare une offre d'emploi aussi alléchante : salaires plus un appartement au dessus de son lieu de travail. et fit publier une annonce dans le journal enjoignant les gens à mettre leurs vêtements délaissés en dépôt au magasin. Cela fut très vite un grand succès autant au niveau ventes qu'au niveau des dépôts. Les gens changèrent un peu leurs habitudes pour le mieux... la formule utilisée dans le journal ; à savoir « vendez vos vieilles toilettes pour vous en offrir de nouvelles... » y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	7. Chapitre 7: tueurs de monstres

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 7: Tueurs de monstres.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et il fut enfin temps de déplâtrer la jument Pearl. À la grande satisfaction de sa maîtresse elle ne boitait plus du tout. Elle donna à son palefrenier un programme de rééducation avec difficulté croissante pour remuscler doucement la jambe immobilisée. À cette occasion, le palefrenier constata à quel point elle s'y connaissait en la matière même si le personnel de maison prétendait qu'avant elle n'avait aucune affinité avec les chevaux (ni avec les animaux en général).

Les relations avec son garde du corps s'intensifièrent à mesure que les tentatives pour l'assassiner se multipliaient. Ils avaient essayer de l'écraser avec une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse (qu'elle esquiva facilement car toujours sur le qui vive), empoisonnement de la nourriture (Mijote ne se sentit pas bien rien qu'en goûtant le plat, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de sa maîtresse) et même... essayer de l'écraser en faisant lâcher le câble d'un grue rénovant un de ses bâtiments. Les auteurs s'enfuyaient à chaque fois et, à chaque fois, la police constatait mais rien ne bougea d'un seul pouce. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de son ennemi ni son mobile. S'en sortant chaque fois sans une égratignure, elle faisait totalement confiance à son ami pour la protéger. Ce dernier avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place auprès de cette femme qui connaissait ses origines mais restait quand même près de lui.

Marie vit tous les jours les effets de ses œuvres sociales et entreprit d'accélérer la cadence : ça ferait du bien aux gens qui en bénéficieraient tout en rapportant une rente confortable. Un jour ou elle s'était rendue à la boutique et discutait avec ses vendeuse, l'un d'elle lui apprit que la petite maison qu'elle occupait avant et qui tombait en ruines était à vendre ainsi que toutes celles de la rue (dans le même état). Toute une rue à vendre, cela éveillait la curiosité de la femme pâle. Elle s'y rendit et constata la véracité des dires de son employée : c'était vraiment des ruines... et dire qu'il y a peu des gens y habitaient encore. Elle discuta avec son notaire et fit une offre inférieure au prix demandé mais prenait toutes les maisons d'un coup. À sa grande stupéfaction, le vendeur accepta de suite, trop heureux de se débarrasser de ces propriétés encombrantes. Une fois l'acte passé, son entreprise habituelle fut appelée sur les lieux : Marie désirait raser tous les bâtiments existants et reconstruire des maisons exactement agencées de la même façon mais neuves et avec le confort moderne. L'entrepreneur ne faisait pas les maisons d'habitude mais, pour cette cliente exceptionnelle qui faisait vivre son entreprise et son équipe presque tout le temps, il accepta de faire une exception.

Un jour qu'elle visitait la première maison entièrement rénovée de sa nouvelle propriété, à l'étage, elle entendit du bruit sur le toit : bizarre vu que le chantier était terminé, ce n'était pas un ouvrier et le bruit était trop fort pour être un animal. Elle se rapprocha de John qui s'inquiétait de la même chose. Soudain, brisant la toute nouvelle fenêtre au passage, une créature velue et bipède fondit sur la jeune femme envoyant son protecteur contre le mur avec une force inouïe. La jeune femme eu toutes les peines du monde à tenir à distance les puissantes mâchoires qui visaient sa gorge. N'importe quel humain ne se serait pas relevé d'un tel coup mais John se releva d'un bon et tira la créature en arrière en passant un bras autour du torse et l'autre autour du cou de la créature. La jeune femme comprit que c'était un lycanthrope et su dès lors comment l'abattre : il fallait lui toucher le cœur avec de l'argent. Bien sûr, inconsciente qu'elle devrait affronter le surnaturel, le petit pistolet qu'elle portait sur elle ne contenait que des balles classiques. Elle se rappela la grosse croix baroque en argent qui ornait son cou ; elle la lança à son ami en lui indiquant qu'il fallait le poignarder dans le cœur avec. L'immortel lâcha sa prise avant d'enfoncer violemment sa main tenant le bijou dans la cage thoracique de loup-garou. Celui ci retomba inerte sur le sol et se transforma en cadavre humain. Les ouvriers du chantier, ayant entendu le vacarme arrivèrent juste à temps pour ne voir qu'un assaillant humain tué par le garde du corps alors qu'il agressait une riche rentière... quelques minutes plus tôt et il y aurait eu beaucoup trop de choses à expliquer.

La police vint une nouvelle fois et constata les faits un peu modifiés pour ne pas parler du côté surnaturel de l'affaire. L'enquête fut diligentée mais ils ne purent même pas découvrir l'identité de ''l'homme'' tué ce jour là malgré un très beau portrait dessiné par la jeune femme. Cette affaire devenait vraiment préoccupante si le surnaturel venait s'en mêler : ces gens là c'était bien de les avoir dans son camps mais pas en face. La menace était bien réelle à présent. Les jours passèrent sans qu'aucune autre tentative ne soit faite pour la tuer. Peut être avaient t-ils renoncé ?

Une nuit vers 2 heures, alors qu'elle attendait que le sommeil vienne la chercher (elle avait des tendances insomniaque), elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir alors que tous les autres dormaient profondément. Cela éveilla ses soupçons. Elle attrapa son pistolet rangé dans sa table de nuit et fit semblant de dormir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans un bruit sur un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité : aucun de ses employés ne pourraient se déplacer de la sorte sans lumière. Une personne entra dans la pièce, non en marchant sur le sol mais en rampant à quatre pattes sur le plafond. Elle comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un non-humain et se félicita d'avoir chargé son arme de munitions en argent béni. La créature descendit lestement sur le sol juste à côté du lit, exposant une inquiétante rangée de dents pointues dirigée vers la gorge nue de la jeune femme. Elle comprit qu'elle avait affaire à un vampire aussi visa elle la tête pendant que la créature se penchait dangereusement vers son cou. La détonation retentit ou moment ou la créature, certaine de son coup, baissait sa garde alléchée par son repas si appétissant. Le cadavre s'effondra sur le lit tandis qu'une gerbe de sang et de cervelle pulvérisée giclait sur le mur du fond et sur le plafond. Réveillés par la détonation, John et Edward (le majordome) descendirent voir ce qu'il se passait. La vue du corps mutilé et des taches de sang révulsa l'estomac du majordome qui se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. John, s'approchant de plus près vit la mâchoire de la créature en comprit instantanément les implications. Il mutila le visage difforme afin que sa particularité ne soit plus reconnaissable.

La jeune femme alla tranquillement s'installer dans une autre chambre en espérant arriver à s'endormir. John insista pour rester avec elle et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Peine perdue, Marie n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Au petit matin, la police se présenta pour la énième fois sans grand espoir de résultats. Elle demanda à prendre elle même soins du corps. Les officiers acceptèrent de bon cœur, trop heureux de se décharger de la sale besogne. Se souvenant que le docteur Frankenstein était versé dans les sciences du surnaturel, elle pensa pouvoir profiter de son expérience de médecin pour tirer des informations du corps mutilé. La jeune femme fit atteler Diamant et se rendit au cabinet du médecin avec le cadavre emballé dans un drap à l'arrière de l'élégante voiture. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'attente du cabinet dont une pancarte annonçait être ouverte mais qui était déserte. La jeune femme frappa doucement à la porte pour signaler sa présence. « J'arrive » retentit une voix pâteuse. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le jeune docteur plus aminci que jamais et de grosses cernes sous les yeux... de plus il était évident qu'il était sous l'influence d'une substance quelconque. C'est à se moment qu'il remarqua la présence de John et il pâlit encore plus. L'immortel, comprenant bien son malaise, lui dit doucement « je ne suis pas là pour vous chercher des noises... nous avons besoin de vous pour un cas ''spécial '' ». L'information sembla bien être enregistrée car le docteur ouvrit sa porte en grand pour laisser passer l'étrange paire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme s'enquit de la raison de leur présence. « vous connaissez déjà sans doute le fond de l'histoire par les journaux... » commença t-elle. « ah oui je vous reconnais, vous êtes la rentière... la... la petite sirène ! », a contrecœur la jeune femme acquiesça. « vous savez donc qu'on essaie régulièrement de me tuer. Ces derniers temps les attaques ont pris une tournure particulière... je vais être franche : ce sont maintenant des créatures surnaturelles qui s'en prennent à moi ». Victor se tassa un peu plus dans sa chaise avant de déclarer « et qu'ais je à voir dans cette histoire ? ». La femme et son employé se regardèrent puis elle continua « je sais ce que vous avez fait. Vous semblez ne pas avoir peur d'explorer hors des sentiers battus et j'ai besoin d'une expertise légale du corps de mon dernier assaillant : un vampire selon moi ». « j'ai certes marché loin des sentiers habituels mais croyez moi je n'en ai retiré que du malheur » il regarda timidement John « et pas que moi d'ailleurs » reconnut il. « Je ne trempe plus dans ce genre d'histoire ». La jeune femme réfléchit un court moment en déambulant dans le cabinet crasseux et mal rangé. « Vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup de clients... je suppose que peu de gens aiment être soignés par un docteur défoncé. Le client que je vous amène lui s'en fout et moi aussi. Faites le travail correctement, vous serez bien payé et vous pourrez retourner à vos petites activités récréatives » dit elle en sortant son chéquier et le libellant d'un montant de 30 livres. Le jeune docteur accepta le chèque avec incrédulité et marqua son accord « amenez le moi, on va passer à l'arrière pour être plus à l'aise ».

John alla chercher le corps et l'amena dans le laboratoire de son ''père''. Revenir dans cette pièce lui était très pénible. La salle entière était couverte de poussière, on ne l'avait visiblement pas utilisée depuis longtemps. Il déposa le corps sur une vieille table médicale en fer rouillé pendant que le jeune homme réunissait rapidement ses instruments. Lorsqu'on déballa le sujet la jeune femme fit remarquer « nous avons du le rendre méconnaissable car il y avait d'autres personnes qui arrivaient sur les lieux et je ne voulais pas qu'elles se posent des questions ». « Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire ? » « alors, il marchait au plafond, avait des dents très pointues et a été tué par une balle en argent bénite en pleine tête ». Victor se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'il découpait la poitrine de la créature. Sous la peau, le sternum avait commencé à s'étendre afin de former une sorte d'endosquelette. « Oui s'était bien un vampire, un subalterne récemment contaminé » annonça t-il. « Comment savez vous cela ? » demanda John. « Disons que j'ai plus d'expérience du surnaturel que vous ne le pensez » répondit-il mystérieusement. « Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux vous apprendre sur ce sujet, avons nous fini ? » dit il, pressé d'en finir.

« si c'est réellement tout, alors oui nous avons fini » dit elle en ré-empaquetant le cadavre. Hésitant, le jeune médecin ajouta tout de même « je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider... ». Ses deux hôtes se regardèrent avant de l'interroger du regard. « Sir Malcom Murray, allez le voir il s'y connaît en créatures surnaturelles ». La jeune femme le remercia avant de se diriger vers son véhicule suivie de son garde du corps chargé de son fardeau macabre.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	8. Chapitre 8: chasse à l'information

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 8: chasse à l'information.

Marie, qui n'avait quelques informations données par Victor Frankenstein, essaya de prendre rendez vous avec Mr Murray dans l'espoir de pouvoir éclaircir la situation mais l'homme était difficile à rencontrer car il ne s'était en quelque sorte retiré du monde. Elle apprit qu'il allait néanmoins faire du bénévolat dans une salle d'asile pour indigents et décida d'y aller elle aussi. John était contre le fait que sa maîtresse aille dans cet endroit malsain de peur d'être agressée ou d'attraper une maladie quelconque... il avait assez fréquenté ces endroits pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en retournait. Mais la jeune femme n'écouta pas ses conseils et revêtit une tenue modeste pour ne pas étaler sa richesse devant les démunis. Elle fit charger sa voiture de victuailles diverses et se rendit au refuge.

Arrivée sur place, elle se mit directement au travail en distribuant ce qu'elle avait apporté en surveillant discrètement les autres bénévoles. Enfin, elle aperçu l'homme qui l'intéressait et le reconnut grâce à la photo de lui (beaucoup plus jeune) qui trônait sur le mur du club du royal hôtel. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se trouve seul puis l'aborda : « Mr Murray ? Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer! Je cherchais justement à vous joindre... » « je ne suis plus joignable » la coupa l'homme en essayant de se soustraire à la compagnie de la jeune femme et son homme de main. John s'interposa pour l'empêcher de partir. « Écoutez moi au moins... » « non, je vous dit que je ne veux voir personne » répondit il froidement. « Bien, alors laissez moi mourir, ce n'est pas votre problème de toutes façons... ». La dernière réplique de la jeune femme éveilla la curiosité de l'explorateur. « allez y je vous écoute, mais soyez brève ». « Le docteur Frankenstein m'envoie à vous pour mon petit problème...de non humains, si vous voyez ce que je dire ». L'homme d'âge mûr acquiesça. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tremper à nouveau là dedans mais il n'avait encore jamais refusé de l'aide à quelqu'un qui lui en demandait. « voyons nous demain chez moi à 10 heures, ça vous va ? » demanda t-il. La jeune femme accepta avec soulagement.

Le lendemain matin à l'heure convenue, la jeune femme et son ami frappèrent à la porte de l'hôtel particulier de l'ex-explorateur. Le majordome leur ouvrit et les invita à se rendre dans le bureau ou les attendait le maître des lieux. Il les invita à s'asseoir en face de lui et d'expliquer en détail la situation. La jeune femme expliqua son histoire en passant sous silence la condition particulière de son ami. Murray écouta attentivement avant de résumer : » une personne essaie donc de vous tuer par tous les moyens possibles y compris le recours au services de non humains, c'est bien » « exact ». « vous ignorez totalement qui aurait pu faire ça ? Les causes principales sont presque toujours l'argent, la vengeance ou l'amour » « l'amour est à exclure, la vengeance...je suppose que mon père a du se faire un tas d'ennemis de son vivant, il y a trop de paramètres. Si je décède l'héritage ira à mon notaire et je suis presque sûre qu'il est clean, sinon il ne m'aurait pas permis de revenir. » pensa t-elle à haute voix. « hum en effet c'est compliqué » abonda Murray. « il faudrait en capturer un vivant et l'interroger, c'est le seul moyen ». la jeune femme acquiesça mais n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. « et qu'est ce que je fais, un cercle de gousses d'ail autour de mon lit ? » ironisa t-elle. Le trait d'humour arracha un petit sourire au vieil homme « je me chargerais de cette partie ». Marie reparti du domicile de l'ex-explorateur les bras chargés des livres sur les non humains qu'elle avait emprunté à son bienfaiteur dans le but de pouvoir se débrouiller seule en cas de besoin. Elle rentra au manoir et passa les jours suivants à étudier les écrits. Chaque soir, M Murray entrait discrètement dans la propriété et montait la garde près de la jeune femme, tel une ombre vengeresse. John lui montait la garde dans le fauteuil comme à son habitude : tout semblait donc parfaitement normal. Au bout d'une semaine, leurs efforts furent récompensés : une vampiresse s'introduit dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte et se jeta sur le lit. La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour et roula sur le côté pour éviter d'être immobilisée par la créature. Murray surgit de la pénombre pour enfoncer une seringue d'anesthésiant dans la gorge de la femelle. Malgré la dose de cheval, il fallut plusieurs minutes de lutte avant que le produit fasse effet. Enfin le corps convulsé se détendit brusquement. Vite descendons amenons la chez moi, je ne sais pas combien de temps le produit fera effet. Sans même prendre le temps de se changer, Marie attela son étalon pour se rendre à toute vitesse au domicile de l'explorateur. Là, il la descendirent à la cave où ils l'enchaînèrent solidement à un mur. À peine eurent ils attaché la dernière chaîne qu'une secousse agita la créature qui se réveilla d'un coup en essayant déjà de mordre. Situés juste hors de portée de la vampiresse, ils entreprirent de l'interroger mais ils n'en obtinrent qu'insultes et provocations. « Laissons la mariner, la soif deviendra si forte qu'elle nous révélera tout pour pouvoir l'assouvir » informa M. Murray. Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se retirèrent dans leur propre logement. Le matin venu, Marie interrogea discrètement ses employés pour savoir s'ils avaient entendu quelque chose mais tous semblaient ignorer les événements de la nuit.

Trois nuit consécutives, les trois chasseurs interrogèrent leur proie sans succès. La créature faiblissait à vue d'œil mais tenait bon dans son mutisme. La quatrième jour, la jeune femme alla à abattoir chercher une grande cruche de sang frais. La nuit venue elle alla avec son appât près de la créature et la tortura en lui lançant au visage quelques gouttes du précieux liquide afin qu'elle en sente le goût sans pouvoir étancher la soif lancinante qui la tourmentait. À bout de patience, elle demanda aux deux hommes de les laisser seules mais ils refusèrent. Elle les prévint que ce ne serait pas joli à voir mais ils persistèrent dans leur décision. La rentière s'approcha au maximum de la vampiresse , plongea le bout de ses doigts dans le sang frais avant de les lécher langoureusement. On voyait bien que la créature était à bout de forces, mise sur des braises de voir quelqu'un d'autre faire ce dont elle rêvait depuis plusieurs jours... mais elle tint bon. La jeune femme but alors deux grandes gorgées du pichet et là on sentit la créature vaciller au bord de la folie. Comprenant que le sang de porc ne suffirait pas, Marie extrait de sa bottine une petite dague et s'ouvrit superficiellement le poignet avant de lécher son propre sang dont l'odeur irrésistible se répandit jusqu'aux narines de la non humaine. Elle craqua et promis de dire tout ce qu'elle savait en échange d'un repas. « d'abords tu nous dis tout, ensuite tu pourras manger » conditionna la jeune femme.

Murray l'interrogea et nota scrupuleusement les réponses. Il apprit donc le nom de son maître et l'emplacement du nid mais elle ignorait qui avait convaincu son maître de s'en prendre à la riche rentière. Elle savait juste qu'en retour, ils avaient reçut dix jeunes vierges pour le plaisir de leur maître puis la meute s'en était faites des nouvelles recrues. Après avoir réussi, ils en recevraient dix autres. La jeune femme tint parole et fit glisser le contenant plein de sang à portée de sa prisonnière. Celle si se saisit de sa récompense et bu d'un trait la cruche toute entière avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil digestif.

Une fois renseignés, les trois se retrouvèrent dans le bureau pour discuter de la marche à suivre. Il était évident qu'interroger un subalterne n'apporterait rien de plus, il fallait questionner le maître pour avoir les réponses souhaitées. L'ex-explorateur les mit en garde : tuer un maître, défendu par toute sa clique, était déjà difficile mais le capturer vivant relevait du miracle. La jeune femme ne se dégonfla pas « il faut au moins essayer : je préfère mourir en tentant le coup plutôt que mener une vie de proie craintive à devoir me méfier de tout et de tout le monde » « bien alors il nous faut un plan ». Ils discutèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du plan d'attaque.

La première phase du plan était la plus difficile à réaliser ; la jeune femme se toiletta richement et para Meredith de beaux et chers atours. John les suivant à quelque distance, elles se rendirent sur la grande promenade ou se côtoyaient boutiques chics, attractions foraines, animaux dressés etc ... le lieu rêvé pour les pickpockets. Après chaque paiement, Marie laissa nonchalamment dépasser sa bourse de son sac ouvert comme appât. Cela ne tarda, à peine 1/4 d'heure plus tard, elle sentit une traction infime dans son bras, elle se retourna vivement tout en attrapant le petit chenapan (qui tenait dans sa main la bourse) par le poignet. L'enfant cria et se débattit mais tout le monde avait bien comprit sa situation et se contentaient de lui envoyer des regards réprobateurs ou irrités. La rentière emmena son petit diable gigotant dans une ruelle déserte. « Cesses de te débattre, je ne te veux pas de mal » dit elle mais cela ne convainquit pas son petit prisonnier. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout : « je vais te lâcher et tu vas te calmer. Je veux juste te parler et dis toi que ton maître sera très heureux de ma proposition » dit elle en dé-serrant sa prise. Le gamin, alléché à l'idée de plaire à son ''maître'' s'immobilisa silencieusement. « Conduis nous à lui » ; le jeune homme les conduits à vive allure dans les dédales des ruelles et bâtiments abandonnés qui formaient son monde avant d'arriver devant un vieil entrepôt. « Attendez là » dit enfin le jeune homme avant d'entrer dans l'entrepôt. On entendit la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur « je t'ai amené des gens qui voulaient te parler ; ils ont dit que ça te plairait » « comment ça ''des gens'' ? Et tu les amenés ici en plus » ; le bruit d'une taloche retentit, répercutée par l'écho entre les bâtiments vides « ça va fait les entrer ». Il revint leur ouvrir la porte moins d'une minute plus tard, frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Bonjour, bonjour, braves gens que puis je pour vous ? » les accueillit un vieux bonhomme grisonnant et maigre à faire peur, un gros gourdin à portée de main. « Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, j'ai un travail qui conviendrait à vos ''petites mains''... vous serez généreusement récompensés : 30 livres à la livraison des informations que je souhaite. » « en effet vous êtes directe, et de quel travail s'agit-il ? Voyez vous il ne faudrait pas que ce soit trop dangereux pour mes chers petits... » « surveiller discrètement les faits et gestes une planque et filer les individus qui y vivent pour me rapporter le maximum d'infos ». « une planque et des filatures... ça va demander beaucoup de temps et de travail.. durant lesquels mes chers petits ne feront pas leur travail habituel » « combien voulez vous alors ? » « 10 livres pour chaque semaine de travail, et 50 livres d'avance pour les nourrir et les préparer» « eh bien ils ont des goûts de luxe pour nécessiter autant d'argent pour les préparer» ironisa t-elle « essayer donc de leur apprendre le luxe de se laver, ça ne leur fera pas de tort » conclut elle en tendant la main pour conclure le marché. Juste avant de prendre la délicate main blanche dans la sienne, le vieil homme ajouta « et en liquide parce que les chèques... bah ce ne sont que des bouts de papier » « d'accord » et la poignée de main eu lieu. La jeune femme sortit, à la grande stupéfaction générale, la somme demandée de son corsage. John détourna les yeux avec une certaine gêne. Elle tendit les billets à l'homme, qui lui n'en avait pas perdu une miette, qui les saisit délicatement avant de les fourrer sous son nez « on dit que l'argent n'a pas d'odeur... c'est bien dommage » dit il avec un sourire lubrique. « Nous nous verrons ici même à la même heure chaque semaine » dit elle froidement « d'accord » ; ils retournèrent à leurs propres occupations après ça.

De retour au manoir, « je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur, les bas fonds de la ville et ses habitants sont vraiment très effrayants ! Êtes vous sûre que ça va aider ? » « Oui des informations sur l'ennemi ne sont jamais de trop...ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne sera plus nécessaire que tu viennes Meredith». « Dites moi, Mademoiselle, était il vraiment nécessaire de s'acoquiner avec de pareils individus : vous auriez pu engager un détective. » s'enquit John ; « J'aurais pu mais il y aurait eu plus de risques, croyez moi les pauvres eux sont quasiment invisibles » conclut elle, coupant court à d'autres récriminations. Et il fut fait ainsi, durant 4 semaines elle alla à la pêche aux infos et les nota soigneusement. À ce terme, elle remarqua un schéma dans les mouvements des monstres : le mardi soir le nid était presque entièrement vide : la meute allait chasser à la sortie d'un obscur petit théâtre qui jouait des pièces érotiques où ils étaient loisibles d'enlever quelques personnes pour leur consommation. Elle mis donc fin à leur collaboration et paya ce qu'elle devait encore.

Marie rapporta son information déterminante auprès de Mr Murray, celui ci fut admiratif de sa capacité à se débrouiller seule pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il était néanmoins peu confiant en la réussite de la mission. Le mardi suivant les 3 chasseurs se réunirent pour lancer la riposte. À minuit ils étaient devant le nid et y pénétrèrent. Ils ne trouvèrent guère grand monde, juste une dizaine de vampiresses inexpérimentées (probablement les filles du premier paiement) qu'ils abattirent relativement facilement à l'aide d'armes blanches pour ne pas attirer l'attention du maître et lui permettre de fuir. Le champs enfin libre, ils entrèrent dans une salle richement décorée qui contrastait fortement avec le délabrement du reste du vieux bâtiment. Le monstre sentit l'odeur des humains « alors, vous revenez tôt aujourd'hui... » commença t-il tout en se levant mais son geste fut interrompu quand il remarqua les trois chasseurs. Une seule porte et pas de fenêtre, la créature avait, sans le savoir, grandement facilité les choses pour nos trois compères. Les hommes firent signe à la jeune femme de surveiller la porte tandis qu'ils s'attaquaient au maître des lieux, elle suivit leur conseil de mauvais gré se disant que c'était une attitude misogyne... mais le lieu et le temps étaient mal choisis pour rouspéter.

Le combat fut rude, à un moment donné, le monstre se précipita sur Murray toutes dents et griffes dehors. John s'interposa et saisit la créature à bras le corps. Murray en profita pour couper un bras au vampire. Rendu fou de rage, le monstre se dégagea de l'emprise du garde du corps et lui asséna un coup qui l'envoya contre le mur, défonçant la maçonnerie en une large cuvette, presque passé au travers. Cette attaque aurait tué ou immobilisé n'importe quel être humain mais ne gêna même pas l'ange noir qui se rua à nouveau sur la bête, lui arrachant le second bras au passage. Le vampire ainsi fortement diminué fut alors plus facile à maîtriser. Enfin ils ligotèrent solidement la créature avec des liens en argent béni qui le brûlaient comme s'ils étaient chauffés à blanc. L'un des lien était une tiare bénie qui l'empêchaient d'utiliser ses pouvoirs télépathiques pour rameuter ses subalternes. Les trois compères emmenèrent leur prisonnier au domicile de l'ex-explorateur.

Installé dans la cave avec sa compagne, le maître fut recouvert de pièces bénies provoquant une douleur insoutenable chez le vampire, ça ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne parle. Les deux hommes laissèrent temporairement la jeune femme surveiller les prisonniers pour aller se rafraîchir un peu. Murray profita de cette occasion « dites moi, John, vous êtes d'une sacrée constitution pour affronter un maître vampire à mains nues », le garde acquiesça avec un mauvais présentiment. « Et vous avez pris des coups... je ne pensais même pas qu'on puisse y survivre... » ; là la mauvaise pente se confirmait. Finissant d'essuyer l'eau de son visage avec un essuie, John se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon mais ne put que constater que celui ci le tenait en joue avec son pistolet. « visez la tête sinon ce sera inutile » dit il doucement. « Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Un vampire, un loup garou... un sorcier peut être ? ». Le garde du corps n'eut pas le temps de répondre car retentit « venez, ça a été vite : il est prêt à... » . Marie stoppa net en voyant la scène avant de se planter fermement devant son employé « qu'est ce qui vous prend? » lança t'elle d'un ton décidé. « Il n'est pas humain » répondit brièvement le chasseur. « oui, et alors » le tança la jeune femme. Le vieil homme fut décontenancé qu'une jeune personne de son éducation soit aussi ouverte d'esprit. « est-il dangereux ? » demanda l'ex-explorateur ; « vous l'avez trouvé dangereux jusqu'ici ? » rétorqua t-elle. L'homme rabaissa le chien de son pistolet et baissa son arme « nous nous occuperons de ce problème après ».

Tous trois de retour dans la cave, ils interrogèrent le maître ligoté : « qui vous a engagés pour tuer Marie Fontenelle ? » « John... John de Kersinghton » croassa la créature pitoyable en se tortillant légèrement. « John de Kersinghton ? Vraiment ? » demanda le vieil homme. La créature acquiesça péniblement. « vous le connaissez ? » demanda la jeune femme. « oui et je pense qu'il était en affaire avec votre père... une histoire de banque je crois ». Satisfaite, Marie délivra la créature de ses souffrances en lui tirant une balle dans la tête. Dès que le maître fut mort, ses subalternes tombèrent raides eux aussi.

Chapitre 8 : enfin un peu d'action et du sang ;)

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau.


	9. Chapitre 9: le visage de l'ennemi

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

* * *

Chapitre 9: le visage de l'ennemi.

Forte des renseignements obtenus de la bouche du maître vampire, Marie entreprit de se renseigner sur cet homme. Suivant la piste donnée par M Murray, elle se rendit chez son notaire pour avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet. « Mr Bumble, que pouvez vous me dire à propos de John de Kersinghton ? » « John ? Pourquoi voulez vous des information sur ce bon vieux John ? » « si ça vous dérange d'en parler, je peux demander ailleurs... » « non non ; voilà ! John de Kersinghton est un des 6 associés de votre père à la tête de la banque Arcadia. À eux 7 ils possèdent toutes les actions de cette entreprise, chacun à part égale. Le conseil d'administration se réunit 2 fois par an, la prochaine réunion aura lieu dans 3 mois. Voulez vous savoir autre chose ?» « oui, quelles étaient les relations entre mon père et lui ? » « bonnes, toujours ! Quand vous étiez enfant c'était oncle John car il venait souvent chez vous au débuts de la banque... puis quand l'affaire à commencé à bien tourner, ils se sont un peu éloignés mais toujours en bonne entente. ». « hum, je vois. Avez vous des détails sur Arcadia, un dossier peut être ? « oui, j'ai un dossier... mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi ce soudain intérêt... » tenta le petit homme. « Je n'en parlerais pas à moins d'être sûre » feinta la jeune femme. Le notaire dut se résoudre à lui faire un long résumé : l'idée d'origine, les préparatifs, la création, les actionnaires, les buts de la banque... ils en eurent jusqu'à la fin de la journée. « Puis je vous emprunter ce dossier ? » « bien sûr mais tâchez de ne pas le mettre en désordre : tout est rangé par dates croissantes ». Elle repartit avec le volumineux classeur sous le bras.

Marie passa une semaine entière à lire consciencieusement les multiples papiers : notes internes, bilans financiers, projets... rien ne lui paru suspect. Elle était un peu désespérée quand elle lu le dernier document : l'acte de constitution de la banque. Dans les conditions relatives aux actionnaires elle lu « à la mort d'un actionnaire, sa part n'est transmissible qu'à un descendant ou ascendant direct au second degré maximum. En cas d'absence d'héritiers répondants aux critères, sa part des actions sera divisée entre les actionnaires restants... ». La voilà la raison : il voulait hériter d'une part des actions de la banque et recevoir ainsi un plus gros dividende. Cela n'était pas couché sur le testament de son père vu que la clause avait été explicitement signée sur l'acte de constitution. Voilà notre rentière au fait du nom de son ennemi et de son mobile... maintenant restait à le mettre hors course.

Elle rendit le dossier à son notaire et en profita pour demander l'adresse de son ennemi et quelle était sa situation financière. Mr Bumble fut lui même étonné d'apprendre en cherchant des infos que cet homme avait de grosses dettes de jeu. Devant l'insistance des questions du petit bonhomme elle finit par craquer et lui révéla que c'était de son fait qu'on tentait de l'assassiner. Le notaire n'en revenait pas mais du plier face aux arguments de sa cliente. « qu'allez vous faire ? Le dire à la police ? » « je n'ai aucune preuve concrète... non, je vais moi même le confronter » répondit la jeune femme déterminée.

Marie pris rendez vous avec ce John et se prépara minutieusement à l'entretien. Le jour J elle se prépara avec soins avant de voir le visage de son bourreau. Arrivée quelques minutes en avance, elle fut invitée à patienter dans le salon. Le demeure était somptueuse, les meubles exquis et la décoration très chic à la dernière mode. Il était évident que c'était l'intérieur de quelqu'un qui ne comptait pas son argent. Enfin, avec 10 minutes de retard, on fit entrer la jeune femme et son garde du corps dans le magnifique bureau. L'homme les accueillit avec une feinte chaleur et les invita à s'asseoir ; il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet à propos de ses magouilles meurtrières. « alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ici...mon dieu que vous avez grandi depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vue... j'ai appris pour tous vos déboires , j'en suis vraiment navré... » « si vous étiez réellement navré vous arrêteriez d'essayer de me tuer » coupa sèchement la jeune femme. Le visage de l'homme se décomposa tandis qu'il s'emparait discrètement du pistolet caché sous la tablette de son bureau. « plait-il ? » tenta il désespérément. « vous avez bien compris ! Mettez vous bien en tête que j'ai pu tuer tous ceux que vous aviez engagés alors pensez bien que je n'hésiterais à vous éliminer pour avoir la paix » énonça t-elle sans détour. L'homme sortit son arme et visa la jeune femme à la tête. John saisit l'intention de l'homme et s'interposa, prenant la balle en pleine poitrine sans qu'il semble en souffrir le moins du monde. L'autre John recula avec horreur en bégayant « lui, il n'est pas normal... c'est un monstre ! ». La jeune femme se leva dignement « je sais ; les non-humains... ça ne vous dérangeait pas quand il s'agissait de les faire travailler pour vous ». Les domestiques, alertés par le coup de feu, tentaient de défoncer la porte du bureau. L'homme hésita longtemps après s'être laissé choir dans son fauteuil. Soudain, se sentant acculé, il pointa son arme sur sa tempe et tira. Immédiatement après la porte céda et les domestiques arrivèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Aucun n'émit de doutes concernant le suicide de leur maître. Le danger était écarté... mais jusqu'à quand ?

La jeune femme annonça à la presse que le riche dandy s'était suicidé car elle l'avait confronté à ses suspicions de tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne. Il aurait avoué avoir comploté cela afin de rembourser des dettes de jeu avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Le notaire fut très peiné de la situation mais aussi horrifié du fait de ces aveux. Décédé sans laisser d'héritier, c'est la part de Mr Kersington qui fut distribuée aux autres. Malgré la plus-value ainsi réalisée, la jeune femme connaissait désormais beaucoup mieux le fonctionnement de la dite banque et le fait que cette rente soit subordonnée à l'exploitation des pauvres gens. À la réunion du conseil, elle annonça sa décision de revendre ses parts... les 5 autres se disputèrent pour racheter des actions aussi rentables. Ainsi, en plus de garnir considérablement son compte en banque, elle se retirait définitivement de cette entreprise à la morale douteuse.

Marie, l'esprit enfin tranquille, se pencha plus sereinement sur son avenir. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas du moindre élément de sa vie passée et, les mois passant, les chances de retrouver la mémoire s'amenuisaient. Elle n'était cependant pas inquiète car au fond d'elle elle était persuadée d'être une meilleure personne que la Marie d'avant. John, lui, fut pris d'une angoisse profonde : maintenant que le danger était écarté qu'allait il devenir sans plus rien à défendre ? Allait elle le licencier et qu'il retourne à son ancienne vie ? Devant l'humeur maussade de son employé la jeune femme se creusa les méninges sans trouver de raison valable. Un jour cependant elle eut la réponse: elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour chiper un petit en-cas quand elle remarqua que sa bottine était détachée. Elle s'arrêta pour refaire ses lacets à quelques pas de la cuisine et entendit la conversation qui s'y menait : « allons John, reprenez vous ! Vous avez une sale tête ces derniers temps... vous pouvez me parler, ça vous fera du bien » disait Mijote « ne vous en faites pas vous ne verrez plus très longtemps ma ''sale tête''. Vous serez tranquille quand je ne serais plus là » « plus là ? Comment ça, vous allez nous quitter ? » « oh, je devrais partir, elle n'a plus besoin d'être protégée donc plus besoin de moi » « allons donc mon ami, même si c'est le cas elle ne vous fera pas partir, elle vous trouvera un autre emploi le cas échéant : elle n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber ses amis. Et croyez moi, vous comptez beaucoup pour elle ». John avait du mal à croire que sa bonne fortune n'ait pas tourné ; il se sentait maintenant parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle : le seul emploi ou sa ''particularité'' lui avait été utile. La jeune femme compris ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il craignait d'être abandonné...encore. Elle entra doucement dans la cuisine et John la remarqua alors, honteux de s'être laissé aller à ces confidences. « Je crois que vous avez besoin de discuter seul à seul » dit Mijote en sortant de la cuisine pour leur laisser leur intimité. « John, sans le vouloir j'ai entendu...oh, pensez vous vraiment que je ferais une chose pareille après ce que nous avons vécu ? » « je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, vous me garderiez juste par charité... » « bien sûr que non » le coupa t-elle « vous pensez vraiment qu'une personne dans ma position n'a qu'un seul ennemi ? De plus, nous savons maintenant que bien des monstres rôdent dans les rues et s'en prennent aux gens : nous devrions tout mettre en œuvre pour les combattre et à ce niveau vous êtes un atout majeur ». L'immortel acquiesça, se rangeant à ses arguments : il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé qu'elle poursuivrait de son plein gré les non humains qui s'en prenaient aux hommes. Soulagé, la situation revint à la normale.

Un jour, alors qu'elle allait chercher une robe de soirée commandée pour sa première sortie dans le grand monde, elle entra dans sa boutique favorite pour trouver les vendeuses et le manager en larmes. « Mais qu'y a t-il ? Un malheur est il arrivé ? » s'enquit-elle. « Oui Mademoiselle, un grand malheur... Mr Forbes a racheté notre chaîne de boutiques de vêtements et il a décidé que celle ci ne rapportait pas assez... nous allons perdre nos emplois » maugréa une employée « C'est étonnant, il fait toujours plein de monde ici et le carnet de commandes me semblait bien plein » « oui ça marche super bien mais il estime que les charges sont trop élevées : le loyer, la protection des policiers... ce quartier est très en vogue et coûte cher » résuma l'homme effondré. « Mais passons, nous sommes toujours ouverts et vous n'avez pas à subir les conséquences de cette triste nouvelle... alors vous venez chercher la robe de soirée noire et bordeaux c'est cela ? ». La jeune femme réceptionna et paya sa commande en étant tracassée à propos de cette fermeture inconsidérée.

La soirée qu'elle avait choisi pour réapparaître en public était une soirée caritative au profit d'un orphelinat que Melle Lylas Carlson organisait. Cette dernière était réputée pour ses soirées somptueuses ou tout le beau monde se retrouvait et versait souvent les bénéfices à des œuvres. De quoi allier l'utile à l'agréable. Elle arriva dans son beau carrosse tiré par ses deux superbes chevaux assortis. Sa robe imposante et dessinée par elle même ébloui les autres convives. Des anciennes connaissances venaient la trouver mais durent tous constater qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux. Elle passa néanmoins une agréable soirée en compagnie de tout le gratin de Londres. Elle se trouva particulièrement des affinités avec Melle Lylas, elles avaient la même conception des choses concernant la misère des pauvres gens. John, qui continuait à veiller vigilamment sur sa maîtresse, ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place au milieu de toute cette beauté et débauche de luxe... sans parler de son costume de soirée qu'il trouvait purement ridicule. Mais cette gêne de temps en temps était le prix à payer pour tous les instants de bonheur que sa nouvelle vie lui apportait.

* * *

Haha ! Le méchant n'a pas fait long feu ! Et que se passera t-il maintenant que cette intrigue est bouclée ? faute de lecteur cette fiction entre en hibernation :( !

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	10. Chapitre 10: grandeur de coeur

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 10 : grandeur de cœur.

Après avoir fait connaissance au bal, Marie et Miss Lylas se revirent quelques fois autour d'un thé ou pour une promenade dans un parc ou dans un musée. Les deux jeunes femmes devinrent des amies proches et leurs fortunes respectives leur permettaient de faire ce qu'elles avaient envie quand elles le voulaient. Miss Lylas était particulièrement étonnée de voir la nouvelle tournure des investissements Fontenelle avec leur caractère résolument social. Elles prirent aussi l'habitude de visiter une fois par semaine la salle des indigents la plus proche avec leurs voitures chargées de victuailles, vêtements de seconde main et des produits de première nécessité. Sur l'exemple de Marie, son amie commença elle aussi à adopter une tenue sobre et pratique pour éviter de trop faire envie à ces pauvres hères. Meredith et John n'appréciaient toujours pas cette initiative pensant que des dames de leur rang n'avaient rien à faire dans ces cloaques bourrés de vermine et de maladies mais les jeunes femmes avaient la tête dure et ne se laissaient pas impressionner.

Un jour où Marie, Meredith, Miss Lylas et John participaient à un brunch sur l'herbe en compagnie de tout le beau monde, la jeune héritière entendit qu'on appelait un invité par le nom de Forbes. Elle saisit l'occasion pour discuter avec lui de la boutique qu'il souhaitait fermer.  
M: « bonjour Mr Forbes, c'est bien ça ? »  
Forbes : « oui c'est bien cela, que me vaut l'honneur de votre rencontre belle demoiselle ? »  
M: « les affaires mon cher, les affaires... j'ai entendu dire que vous vous sépariez d'une boutique de confection à l'angle des rues cottonstreet et goldensquare?  
F: « vous avez bien entendu alors : cette boutique coûte trop cher en frais »  
M: « je me demandais combien vous voudriez pour céder l'ensemble de la boutique et de ses stocks »  
F: « vous voulez la racheter ? »  
M: « exactement »  
F: « il faut que je réfléchisse et que je demande à mon comptable... envisageons nous un rdv pour discuter de tout cela calmement »  
M: « bien sûr, faites moi parvenir un billet quand vous saurez... je pense que vous connaissez mon adresse. »  
F: « oui bien sûr, qui ne connaît pas le manoir Fontenelle ! »

Marie n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : le surlendemain elle recevait un mot pour la convier au thé de 5h. Comme à son habitude elle se vêtit d'une robe noire avec un corset brodé de fleurs cramoisies... une tenue sombre pour une si jeune personne mais elle ne se sentait bien que dans ce type de vêtement. Son élégante voiture la conduisit jusqu'au pied de l'hôtel particulier au centre de Londres qu'était la propriété Forbes. Enfin, une bonne vint lui ouvrir la porte alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore sonné.  
M: « j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard ? »  
Bonne : « non Mademoiselle vous êtes à l'heure. Simplement Mr Forbes n'aime pas qu'on sonne car ça fait aboyer ses chiens et ça lui donne mal à la tête »  
M: « j'en prends bonne note »  
La bonne alla prévenir son ''maître'' de l'arrivée de ses invités et il ordonna qu'on les fasse entrer dans le salon.  
Forbes : « ah, ma chère Mademoiselle Fontenelle c'est un plaisir de vous revoir »  
M: « moi de même, j'espère que notre rencontre sera fructueuse »  
F: « cela ne dépendra que de vous » dit-il avec un lin d'œil polisson.  
M: « alors, où en sommes nous pour notre petite affaire ? »  
F: « directe et concise... vous allez droit au but sans fioritures à ce que je vois. Alors, nous avons fait le tour de la question et sommes arrivé à une somme : 1000 livres pour la boutique, l'atelier derrière et tout ce qu'ils contiennent. Soies précieuses, dentelles et étoffes de couleurs uniques... ça les vaut largement »

Marie sirota quelques gorgée de thé avant de répondre : 1000 livres... c'était une somme ! Mais en elle même elle se dit que de toutes façons cela permettra à plusieurs personnes de garder leurs emplois.  
M: « vendu, où dois je signer ? »  
F: « j'ai ici un contrat de cession rédigé par mon notaire » dit-il en lui tendant un petit tas de feuilles couvertes d'une écriture serrée mais soignée. La jeune femme lu l'entièreté du document avec application avant d'apposer sa signature en bas de page des deux exemplaires. Ensuite, elle libella un chèque avec la somme convenue. La voilà officiellement propriétaire d'une boutique de mode alors qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour la chose mais elle se disait que c'était un investissement comme un autre.

Pendant le voyage de retour, John ne put résister aux questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres :  
J: « pourquoi avoir acheté cette boutique ? »  
M: « elle est bien située et bien fréquentée... je doute que je perde de l'argent en la faisant tourner à mon compte »  
J: « je parie que vous ne faites pas ça pour l'argent n'est ce pas ? »  
M: « vous me connaissez décidément trop bien. Non je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent mais pour éviter au personnel de se retrouver sans emplois. Les temps sont durs pour le petit peuple avec toutes ces nouvelles machines qui prennent la place des ouvriers et beaucoup se retrouvent à la rue . Si je peux éviter ça à quelques personnes c'est toujours ça de pris »  
J: « vous avez un grand cœur... ça ne vous rend que plus charmante »  
La jeune femme eu un éclat de rire cristallin avant de répondre « charmante ? Eh bien je ne vous savait pas aussi doué pour la flagornerie »  
John se sentit un peu déboussolé : c'est la première femme qu'il rencontre qui mettait en doute les compliments qu'on lui faisait. Malgré sa beauté, sa fortune et son bon cœur, la jeune femme semblait avoir une bien piètre opinion d'elle même.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme, son garde du corps et sa dame de compagnie étaient prêts pour visiter la nouvelle acquisition de la demoiselle. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique où plusieurs clientes se pressaient déjà. Marie appela discrètement le gérant et lui montra le contrat. Incrédule celui-ci ne savait pas comment réagir. Ils emmena notre petit groupe à l'arrière de la boutique ou un atelier de couturières bien occupées vrombissait de bavardages féminins tandis qu'elle cousaient ou brodaient les robes commandées. Une demi douzaine de dames travaillaient diligemment pour satisfaire aux souhaits des clientes.  
Gérant : « mesdames un peu d'attention svp . J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la boutique ne fermera pas : cette dame, Marie Fontenelle, l'a rachetée et va continuer à la faire tourner »  
Les couturière se laissèrent aller à la joie de cette si bonne nouvelle. Les deux vendeuses dans la pièce d'à côté avaient tout entendu et s'exclamèrent elles aussi d'émotion. Pour elles c'était un cadeau du ciel de voir la boutique reprise aux mêmes conditions qu'avant. La jeune femme mandata son gestionnaire de portefeuille pour trouver des fournisseurs de tissus pour assurer la pérennité de l'entreprise. Encore une affaire rondement menée et destinée à rouler tout droit vers le succès.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	11. Chapitre 11: démasqué

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 11 : démasqué.

La vie continua de s'écouler calmement entre soirées mondaines et gestion de patrimoine. Marie épluchait les nouvelles dans le journal pour repérer les affaires ''louches'' pouvant être imputées à des non-humains. Malgré la petitesse de son expérience dans le domaine, elle repérait aisément les cas suspects et sentait presqu'à coup sûr l'aura surnaturelle des assaillants. La lecture qu'elle avait empruntée chez Mr Malcom lui fut d'une grande utilité dans ce vaste combat.

John la suivait toujours comme son ombre pour la protéger. Son sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place grandissait à mesure qu'ils combattaient ensemble et que ses particularités physiques lui rendaient de fiers services. Il avait aussi un rôle d'intimidation lors des tractations commerciales de la jeune femme, la mettant à l'abri des éventuels dérapages de ses interlocuteurs (ce serait si facile de s'en prendre à une femme seule).

Contre tout attente dans ces conditions, la jeune femme était maintenant à la tête d'un empire prospère qui lui rapportait largement de quoi vivre. Elle était fière de ne plus avoir besoin d'exploiter la misère des gens pour vivre et bâtir sa fortune. Elle tournait son regard et toute son énergie dans la chasse aux ''monstres'' qui hantaient l'humanité. Aussi fut elle prête quand un étrange événement se produisit dans son voisinage immédiat : Miss Lylas arriva un jour au manoir de fort belle humeur et confia son bonheur à son amie. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré l'homme de ses rêves et que celui-ci s'intéressait aussi à elle. Elle demanda à la rentière si elle pouvait organiser un dîner avec Marie, Meredith,John et son mystérieux admirateur. La jeune femme accepta de bon cœur de servir de chaperon à son amie et lui permettre de passer du temps avec son bien-aimé.

Le jour du rdv vint et les femmes se parèrent de riches toilettes pour rencontrer ce mystérieux amoureux. Ils arrivèrent en avance dans la somptueuse demeure des Carlson et furent reçu par Lylas au comble de l'excitation. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre : la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors qu'ils venaient juste de passer au salon. La bonne ouvrit la porte et conduisit l'homme dans le salon avec les autres invités de sa maîtresse. Dès qu'elle vit cet homme, Marie eu une désagréable sensation de picotements tandis que les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérissaient. *Tu te fais des idées* pensa t-elle alors qu'elle ne ressentait cela qu'en présence de non humains. Pourtant la désagréable impression perdura toute la soirée, de sorte que la riche rentière envisagea sérieusement d'enquêter sur cet individu qui leur fut présenté comme Irwind Larsher.

Décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire elle alla aux vieux entrepôts bordant la promenade pour s'entretenir avec le vieil homme à la tête de cette petite bande de pickpockets auxquels elle avait déjà eu affaire. Marie toqua délicatement à la porte et attendit une réponse. Comme espéré, elle trouva le daron assis à sa table dans le même entrepôt que la première fois.  
Homme : « ah revoilà la jolie demoiselle ! Que puis je pour vous cette fois ? »  
M: « la même chose que la fois dernière : filer un individu et en apprendre plus sur lui »  
H: « ah, je suppose qu'il ne faut pas vous demander pourquoi... si vous venez ici pour ça c'est que ça doit rester discret »  
M: « exactement discret et efficace si je puis dire »  
H: « allez ma jolie, crache le morceau et les sous: tu connais mes tarifs »  
La jeune femme sortit la somme convenue de son sac et la tendit au vieil homme.  
H: « Alors qui devons nous filer ? »  
M: « demain j'ai rdv pour prendre le thé avec une amie. Quand nous sortirons de la maison il y aura un deuxième homme en plus de John... c'est cet homme qu'il faudra filer. Je veux tout savoir : d'où il vient, où il habite, quel sont les affaires qu'il mène... tout »  
H: « très bien ma jolie, à la semaine prochaine ! »

Le lendemain ils se rendirent chez Lylas pour un thé convivial mais Marie ne put se départir de son mauvais pressentiment. Quand il fut l'heure de s'éclipser, elle remarqua de suite le gamin miséreux qu'elle avait attrapé l'autre fois qui faisait la manche au coin de la rue : une couverture parfaite. La jeune femme regagna ses pénates avec une boule au ventre : que faire s'il s'agissait bien d'un non humain ? Allait elle le tuer en sachant que cela ferait beaucoup de peine à son amie ? Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. La surprise du gamin fut totale quand le riche monsieur dirigea ses pas vers une vieille usine textile désaffectée. À travers une fenêtre ancienne et crasseuse il vit qu'il vivait chichement dans cet endroit lugubre et glauque... loin de ce que laissaient présager ses riches vêtements.

À la nuit tombante, le jeune garçon fut remplacé par un de ses semblables qui se disait qu'il aurait une surveillance pénarde de nuit mais, vers minuit, des cris retentirent entre les vieux murs de briques. Le petit mendiant se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur et vit alors l'inimaginable : l'homme totalement nu criait apparemment de rage ou de douleur tandis que son corps semblait se transformer : des poils commencèrent à pousser sur tout son corps, ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes et son visage s'allongea en un museau d'allure canine. Une fois pleinement transformée, la créature grimpa au mur pour s'éclipser par une lucarne à l'arrière du bâtiment. Le gamin était transi de peur et décida de rentrer de suite ''chez lui''. Il expliqua ce qu'il avait vu à son maître qui n'en cru pas ses oreilles et le talocha durement. Les nuits suivantes se passèrent normalement pour les jeunes vauriens et ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard que la scène se répéta alors qu'une petite fille hirsute effectuait la surveillance. Celle ci ne s'enfuit pas à toutes jambes : elle avait plus peur de ce que pourrait lui faire son maître que de suivre à distance cette créature. Elle fila donc cet étrange bête pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avant de voir ce qu'aucun enfant ne devrait jamais voir : le loup garou s'approcha furtivement d'une prostituée couchée sur un banc au parc, la tua et dépeça son corps pour en dévorer les meilleurs morceaux. Cette fois s'en était trop pour ses jeunes épaules et elle courut elle aussi se mettre ''à l'abri'' dans l'entrepôt qui lui tenait lieu de maison. Elle raconta ce qu'elle avait vu et le vieil homme ne la cru pas non plus. Néanmoins, il fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il y avait du vrai en lisant le journal du lendemain où figurait en première page le meurtre sauvage doublé de cannibalisme qui avait eu lieu dans le parc indiqué par la petite fille.

Ce fut précisément ce jour là que Marie vint aux nouvelles. Le vieil homme ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait tout dire ou non. Néanmoins les questions de la jeune femme lui mirent la puce à l'oreille que s'était exactement le genre de renseignements qu'elle cherchait :  
M: « et vos petites mains n'ont rien vu de ''spécial'' ? »  
H: « si ils m'ont raconté une histoire rocambolesque de loup-garou mais j'ai des preuves qu'ils ne mentent pas totalement » dit il en mettant le journal sous le nez de la jeune femme.  
M: « bien c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir »  
La jeune femme s'acquitta de son paiement et s'en retourna au manoir le cœur gros : elle avait raison finalement et il semblait inévitable de faire de la peine à son amie. John se sentit désolé lui aussi : il se demandait si le lycan n'aimait pas sincèrement Miss Lylas et était prisonnier de son propre corps.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	12. Chapitre 12: cherches

La petite sirène.

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de penny dreadful.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.

Chapitre 12 : cherches et tues...ou pas .

Marie et John, maintenant au courant de la condition du bon ami de Lylas, ne savaient pas comment faire pour vaincre la créature en faisant le moins de mal possible à leur amie si chère. Ils organisèrent leur opération pour la nuit même. Ils attendirent patiemment le retour du maître des lieux, dissimulés dans un coin obscur tout près de la porte de l'usine. Vers minuit, ils virent revenir Irwind H et s'apprêtèrent à passer à l'action. Ils surgirent dans le dos de l'homme qui se débarrassait de la plupart de ses atours sur une antique chaise faisant office de valet. Mr Harcher se retourna dès qu'il sentit l'odeur des humains derrière lui.  
I.H : « Mademoiselle Fontenelle ? que faites vous ici ? »  
M: « inutile d'y aller par 4 chemins : nous savons ce que vous êtes »  
I.H : « alors vous savez qu'il est dangereux de rester dans mon voisinage la nuit »  
M: « et Miss Carlson ? Comptiez vous la mettre en danger quand votre situation aurait évolué vers une relation plus intime?  
I.H : « j'avais bon espoir de trouver un remède à cela mais pour le moment c'est une impasse »  
J: « et Miss Lylas... qu'est elle pour vous exactement ? Une distraction, un jouet ou quelque chose d'autre du même ordre ? »  
I.H : « mon dieu non John... je l'aime ! Je suis tombé sous le charme à la minute où je l'ai vue »  
M: « vous vous rendez bien compte qu'on ne peux pas laisser la créature en laquelle vous vous transformez courir les rues et tuer librement ? »  
I.H : « croyez moi je suis le premier navré de ce qui arrive mais quand je me transforme je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que je fais, je n'en ai même aucun souvenir »  
M: « et à quelle fréquence cela vous arrive t-il ? »  
I.H : « en général...1 fois par semaine mais je peux me transformer n'importe quand quand je me met en colère »  
M: « avez vous déjà essayé de vous enfermer le temps que la crise passe ?»  
I.H : « oui j'ai déjà essayé mais rien que le fait que je sache comment me libérer et le loup garou le sait aussi et se libère »  
M: « n'avez vous jamais songé à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de vous enfermer ? »  
I.H : « j'y ai déjà pensé mais je ne voulait impliquer personne d'autre. C'est trop ... surréaliste »  
M: « je vous propose un deal... nous allons vous enfermer toutes les nuits pour empêcher la bête de s'en prendre à des innocents. Nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra... et nous mènerons des recherches pour que vous puissiez vous contrôler »  
I.H : « vous feriez ça ? Vous laisseriez une bête comme moi en vie et tendriez à m'aider ? »  
M: « je sais par expérience que les non humains ne sont pas tous mauvais et que certains endurent de grandes souffrances à cause de leur état. Nous vous laissons une chance. »  
I.H : « et qu'est ce que vous prévoyez de faire ? »  
M: « toutes les nuits vous viendrez au manoir et on vous enchaînera au sous sol. Nous chercherons ensemble une façon de contrôler ça. Cela vous convient-il ? »  
I.H : « je ferais n'importe quoi qui me permette de vivre en sécurité auprès de mon aimée »  
M: « bien, alors rassemblez vos affaires et allons au manoir. »

Mr Harsher réunit ses pauvres possessions dans sa malle de voyage que John emmena jusqu'à la voiture comme s'il transportait une malle de barbapapa. Le dandy fut fort impressionné par la force physique de son ami. Dans la voiture, qui les emmenait vers le manoir à travers les rues encore encombrées de monde à cette heure, Marie en profita pour poser des questions à son hôte :  
M: « comment se fait il que vous viviez dans cette usine désaffectée ? Êtes vous réellement riche ou cela était aussi une comédie ? »  
I.H : « pas du tout, je suis bel et bien riche mais je ne m'attarde jamais beaucoup à un endroit pour ne pas être soupçonné pour les meurtres commis. De plus quand je me transforme je suis habité par une rage folle et je détruis tout... impossible de passer inaperçu dans une chambre d'hôtel »  
M: « je vois, c'est compliqué à vivre »  
I.H : « vous n'avez pas idée »

Arrivés au manoir, Marie alla chercher dans la réserve de solides chaînes et des cadenas pour enchaîner son hôte pour la nuit. Le lendemain, elle fit descendre un lit pour mieux installer le jeune homme. Il ne se passa rien de spécial durant trois nuits puis à la quatrième Marie et John assistèrent impuissants à la transformation impressionnante du dandy. Inlassablement, la créature tirait sur ses chaînes pour atteindre les proies qu'elle avait sous le nez après avoir saccagé la literie. Heureusement, les anneaux qui la retenaient étaient solidement fichés dans le mur et intégrés dans la structure même de la maçonnerie : peu de chance d'en venir à bout.

Le matin sembla prendre une éternité pour arriver enfin. Le lycanthrope sembla sombrer dans le sommeil avant de faire la transformation inverse. Sur les petites heures du matin, le jeune homme se réveilla déboussolé comme à l'accoutumée. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où il était et pourquoi. Encore une fois il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa transformation. Marie le détacha pour vivre sa journée normalement.

Tous les jours, dans le plus grand secret, la même scène se jouait dans le sous sol du grand manoir. Personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit parmi le personnel et Irwind paraissait se détendre un peu de savoir qu'il ne ferait plus de mal à personne. Forte de ses nombreuses lectures sur le sujet (grâce aux livres empruntés chez Sir Malcom) la jeune femme cherchait activement un remède ou au moins une façon de juguler les transformations. Elle se concentra principalement sur deux plantes connues pour avoir un fort impact sur les lycans : l'aconit-tue-loup et la belladone. L'aconit en particulier semblait avoir un fort effet : dès qu'un plant de cette plante en pot était approchée de lui, le loup garou reculait avec des mimiques de désagréments. La jeune femme passa de nombreuses heures à mettre au point un sérum d'aconit qui espaça puis supprima complètement les transformations. Trouver le bon dosage entre ''pas assez fort'' pour endiguer le mal et ''trop fort'' avec risque d'empoisonnement fut le plus gros travail à faire avec les maigres données mentionnées dans les livres.

Enfin, après 2 mois dans les sous-sol de la grande bâtisse et 1 mois entier sans transformation, Irwind Harsher eut le plaisir et l'honneur de demander la main de celle qu'il aimait avec la quasi certitude qu'il ne se retransformerait plus jamais s'il prenait bien son ''traitement''. La cérémonie eut lieu en grande pompe et, bien sûr, la maison Fontenelle était invitée à ce grand événement. Les liens qui les unissaient au marié étaient indéfectibles eu égards de ce qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Miss Lylas était aux anges tandis que Meredith pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps de joie. John était heureux pour l'amie de sa maîtresse mais cela ravivait en lui la douleur de ne pas avoir de compagne qui l'accepte tel qu'il était. Néanmoins, il se consolait un peu en se disant que ses particularités étaient utiles et appréciées par au moins une personne en ce bas monde.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


End file.
